The Urameshi Twins
by Avigayil Urameshi
Summary: Yusuke has a twin sister named Avigayil or Avi, for short. It's YYH from the begining how Yusuke and Avigayil become Spirit Detectives. But will Avi be able to become a Spirit Detective?
1. A twin dies

Summary: Yusuke has a twin sister named Avigayil or Avi, for short. It's YYH from the begining how Yusuke and Avigayil become Spirit Detectives. But will Avi become a Spirit Detective?

* * *

I am only going to say this once and only once.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT.I repeat DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I also do not own club Flow. It is an actual club in Philadelphia.

This is suppose to be a action/adventure/humor/maybe a tiny bit of romance. but I am making it action/adventure/humor.

* * *

A boy around the age of fourteen sat on the roof of Saryaski Jr. High. He ran his hand through his gelled raven hair. The door to the roof suddenly bursted open. His dark chocolate eyes were settled on a girl but he ignored her. A girl around the age of the boy stood there with her arms crossed over her blue sailor school uniform. Her brown hair was worn in pigtails, and her matching brown eyes adjusted to the light. Her glare was intensified now that she found who she was looking for.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Did you not here your name being called on the loudspeaker? And where is Avigayil? Where ever you are, she's usually nearby. After all, the two of you _are_ twins."

"Well Kayko for your information, I have no idea where Avi is. And I didn't hear the announcement."

"Announcement_s_" Kayko looked Yusuke over. "The boys wear blue jumpsuits as the uniform, not green and the girls wear sailor suits," Kayko turned around and closed her eyes. "Yusuke did you hear what I said? Yusuke?"

"Nice skirt." Yusuke said pervertidly.

"YUSUKE" Kayko screamed. She turned around and slapped him.

"Shit! Kayko what the fuck was that _for_?"

"For being a pervert Yusuke"

Suddenly the two heard laughing. Kayko turned around and Yusuke got up off the floor. They both set their eyes on a girl at the age of fourteen. She had raven hair that was pulled back to a low ponytail and dark chocolate eyes. The girl looked exactly like Yusuke, but in girl form.

"Avigayil, where have you been? You and Yusuke were being called down to the office all day." Kayko said to Yusuke's twin sister.

"Yeah Avi, have _you _been?" retorted Yusuke.

"Shut up Yusuke!" Avi snapped, "And to answer your question Kayko, I was working."

"_You_ have a job?"

"Yeah Kayko, I do. For your information, I'm a dancer at Club Flow."

"That's your _job_."

"Since when were you a stripper at a night club?" asked Yusuke sounding clueless.

"No you dumbass," said Avi "I'm not part of the stripping group."

"But Avi, don't you have to be eighteen to go to a club?" asked Kayko.

"Yeah, you do," answered the twin. "The manager saw me dancing, and now he's paying me to dance. I also get to make up all the dances. I'm the lead dancer, I teach all of the back-up dancers and I get to pick out all the outfits and music. We have guy dance partners too for some of the dances."

"Did they find anyone to fit your height?" chocked Yusuke. He couldn't help himself. Yusuke went into a laughing fit. Avi glared at her twin brother.

"Yusuke you shouldn't make fun of your sister," said Kayko walking over to Avi to comfort her. Avi shrugged Kayko's arm off her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact Yusuke, they did." Yusuke stopped immediately. When it came to boys Yusuke was very protective of his sister. She was really the only family he had. Yusuke had no idea where his father was and his mom was always drunk or at parties getting drunk.

"What's his name and how old is he?" asked Yusuke seriously.

"He's twenty-one and his name is Tai. What's it to you?"

"Nothing never mind," said Yusuke quietly "Oh, hey Kayko why did you come up here again?" (A/N: cue anime fall)

"Oh shut up Yusuke" said a very angry Kayko who stormed down the stairs.

"I think she's mad at us."

"Yeah, she is. You do realize she just lectured us? Oh well, let's go."

"What! Kayko lectured us? Now I'm pissed off"

"Well I'm pissed off at the club and at Kayko."

"_Okay _so are we gonna leave or what? I need to get out of this lecture place!"

"Lead the way Yusuke."

Meanwhile, while the twins were talking, Kayko met up with two of her other friends.

"Kayko, aren't you scared of the Great Urameshis'?" asked one girl.

"I heard that, with one whistle, they can call a whole army" said the other.

"What are you two talking about? Avi and Yusuke don't even know how to whistle," giggled Kayko.

Yusuke and Avi were outside. "Yusuke, Avigayil! Where do you two think you're going?" asked Mr. Takanaka, the principal.

"Hey old man."

"How have ya been?" finished Avi for Yusuke.

"I've been calling both your names all day on the loud speaker. Did you not hear that announcements? Are you even listening to me?" Mr. Takanaka yelled.

"Huh"

"What?" the twins said in unison.

"You're coming with me to the office." He pulled the ear on each twin and started to pull them to the office. Pop Mr. Takanaka turned around but didn't see the Urameshis'. Instead of seeing the twins, he was left holding a plastic ear in each hand. He looked up and saw the Urameshis' sitting on the stone wall.

"Later old man," and with that the twins jumped off the wall and started heading down the street away from school.

After walking for about ten minutes in silence, Avi and Yusuke arrived at their apartment. It was a normal, regular apartment. It was on the first floor. Their apartment and all the other apartments in the apartment complex were all brown with red roofs. Yusuke opened the door and Avigayil followed him and shut the door behind her. They were in the kitchen when they heard their names being called.

"Avigayil? Yusuke? Is that you?" asked Atsuko, Avigayil and Yusuke's mother.

"Yeah mom, it's us," yelled Yusuke. Avigayil went to her mother's room and slid the door open. She peeked in and saw her mother sitting up wearing white pajamas. Atsuko had long brown hair up to mid back and had light brown eyes.

"Hey you two, can one of you make me some coffee?" Yusuke went over to the stove and started to boil some water in a kettle.

"Why aren't the two of you in school?"

"Because all the teachers ever do is lecture. Lecture, lecture, lecture, lecture, lecture!'' answered Avi, sounding very annoyed.

"Well you two can," Atsuko pointed to Yusuke and Avi, "Quit school, get a job, and live on your own. But you can't do that, can you?"

"Wait a minute mom," interrupted Yusuke, "Are you lecturing us in your PAJAMAS?"

"Ugh," said Avi aggravated. She stormed off towards the front door and swung it open.

"Yusuke, I wasn't lecturing you or your sister. I was just saying…"

"Will you be quiet! You're lecturing me!" Yusuke stormed off and slammed the front door. "Took you long enough," said Avi leaning against the exterior wall.

"Shut up"

They started to walk away from the apartment complex and roamed the streets.

"Urameshi!" The twins turned around as soon as they heard their name. The twins saw a boy around their age wearing a blue jumpsuit. He had orange hair that was styled like Elvis and brown eyes. There were mother boys with him in navy jumpsuits.

"Kuwabara, you're finally conscious," said Yusuke cockily.

"That's a first," added Avi.

"Shut up! That was a cheap shot last time," snapped Kuwabara, "I call a rematch."

"Again," Avi whined, "Oh well your loss." Avi started to crack her knuckles.

"Kuwabara, you're not fully recovered from the last fight. Besides, I thought it was against your code to fight girls," said one of the boys.

"I don't consider Avi a girl," answered Kuwabara, "Avi are you ready for me to kick your ass?"

"What makes you think Avi's gonna fight you?" asked Yusuke.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe because he was talking to _me_?" stated Avi.

"Shut up. I'm fighting"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

"Shut up. I'll take you both on" yelled Kuwabara annoyed at the bickering twins.

"Fine," they yelled in unison. Kuwabara charged forward yelling a battle cry. The twins were ready. Punch to the face. Kick to the legs. Punch to the stomach. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a head lock and brought him down in the cement. He stood up and wiped his hands.

"Hey Avi, do you feel better?"

"Yeah you?"

"Never been better. Thanks for helping is relieve our stress Kuwabara."

Kuwabara's friends rushed over to the hurt boy. "Kuwabara, are you OK?" asked one of his friends.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Kuwabara that makes fifty-seven straight losses and zero wins," informed a different boy.

"Maybe you should just give up," suggested the first boy.

"No! I'll never give up! I'll beat them someday," Kuwabara stated confidently.

Avi and Yusuke were back to roaming the streets. They were now on a main street in their city. A soccer ball was at their feet.

"Hey mister or miss, can you give me back my ball please?" asked a little boy around the age of seven.

"Listen kid, its dangerous playing ball out here. If the ball goes into the street, you can get hit by a car," explained Yusuke crouching down and holding the ball so he can be at eye level with the boy. The boy just stood there looking at Yusuke. Avi could see that so she started making funny faces. Yusuke soon joined in. After fifteen minutes of entertaining the boy, Yusuke and Avi stood up.

"Alright kid, get lost" said Avi. The little boy understood and started to go the way he came still kicking the soccer ball.

"Damn it. We try to do something nice and he just doesn't listen" said Avi.

The ball suddenly went into the street. There were no cars. The little boy walked into the street to get his ball.

"Whoa. Watch out kid," yelled Yusuke.

"Don't go into the road," Avi yelled right after.

Suddenly a red car came speeding down the street. With out thinking Avi lunged herself into the street and pushed the boy out of the way. Yusuke also lunged himself into the street, but pushed Avigayil out of the way, so she wouldn't get hit by the car. Bump. The car stopped and the driver and passenger got out. What they saw was horrifying. They saw a little boy on the sidewalk, crying with a few scratches. On the same sidewalk they saw a girl, unconscious in a green uniform that was torn up a tiny bit, and bleeding on her side and arm. Then there was a boy in the road in a matching green uniform. He was not moving. What they didn't know, was his name was Yusuke Urameshi. What they did know was that he was dead. The great Yusuke Urameshi was dead.


	2. I'm Dead?

Hey guys -/)

Sry. haven't updated in a while. I've been busy writing the 3rd ch. n also my comp was a tiny bit messed up. I just wanna thank my frend jools. She's the one who checks for all of my grammatical errors. Oh i would also to thank my 2 reviewers. the first one was my brother (he doesnt count) and also ficfan3484: thanx for reviweing. I like how you like that i kept with the original story.

And now on with the story...

Avi Urameshi

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V. (Point of View)

I woke up and saw an ambulance in the street. Ambulance people were putting Avi in the ambulance. The kid was already in the car. Now they were looking at me.  
"Hey get away from my sister and my body. Are you listening to me?" I tried to punch one of the guys but I went right through him.  
"Hold on. No one can hear me or see me. I can go through things, and now I'm floating. What kind of a stupid dream is this anyway?" I tried to remember what happened today (A/N: I'm not going into flashback)  
"Wait a minute, am I dead?"  
"Bingo! You win the prize!"  
I spun around and saw a girl with blue hair in a high ponytail with a few hairs out of place and violet eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono and as floating on a wooden oar.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"My name is Botan. I'm the pilot of the River Styx. I believe in your culture they call me the grim reaper."  
"A pretty girl like you? The grim reaper is supposed to be a skeleton and wears a black robe and has a scythe."  
"Now I know what kind of person you are, it's in my guide book." Botan pulled out a little black book. "Yusuke Urameshi. Age fourteen, impulsive and ill-mannered with a violent temper. Has no respect for authority and is a horrible student. Things weren't looking to good for you, were they?"  
"Hey! That's none of your business!"  
"I also see you yell a lot and tell people that they have no idea what they're talking about."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"My point exactly."  
"Whatever. Okay, Botan, just take me to oblivion or wherever." Botan started laughing.  
"What's so funny?"

"I'm not here to take you away silly. I'm here to give you an ordeal."  
"An ordeal?"

"Yes. You see, you weren't supposed to die today, so we don't have a spot for you."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE TODAY? AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SPOT FOR ME! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ORDEAL!"  
"There's no need to shout. An ordeal is like a test. If you pass this test you can come back to life. So what do you say?"  
"No."  
"What?" Botan was really surprised with my answer.  
"You heard me, I said no."  
"But why?"

"The world is better without me. No one cares about me and anyways, I'm starting to get he hang of flying and I like being a ghost."  
"Well just think about it. By the way would you like to how the little boy is doing?"  
I nodded my head. I really wanted to see if the kid was alright.  
"Hold on tight."  
I grabbed Botan's oar just as she was flying away really, really fast.

* * *

Me and Botan arrived at the hospital where the kid and Avi were at. I peeked into a window and saw the kid, and the kid's mom and a doctor.

"Hey Botan, look, the kid's alright," I said relieved, "What would have happened if Avi didn't save him?"  
"Well, the driver would have veered to the left and the boy would end up with one less scratch on his head."  
"WHAT! SO ME DIEING WAS A COMPLETE WASTE!"  
"Didn't we already establish that?"  
"Where's Avigayil?" I demanded.  
"I don't know. I don't think you would want to see her anyway."  
"Fine," I huffed.  
"You can roam around if you want. But I would stick around for you funeral," said Botan fading away.  
And that's exactly what I did. I floated around Tokyo for the rest of the day, catching people do really weird and funny things and laughing at them. But I also kept thinking if Avi was going to be okay. "What am I worrying about?" I yelled at myself, "Of course she is going to be okay. She's my sister." By then I was just saying that so I would reassure myself. "Whatever." I resumed my flying and laughing at people.

* * *

When I came to the apartment, I saw that the funeral already started. "Would you look at that?" I said surprisingly, "All the kids from school are here. Must have been an assignment for school."  
"I disagree with you."  
"HOLY SHIT BOTAN! YOU SCARED ME. Where the hell did you come from?"  
"None of your business."  
"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"What?"  
"Shh," I covered her mouth. She just didn't get it. I moved closer to two adults. They were two teachers. Mr. Iwamoto and another teacher, Mr. Akashi.  
"Well Mr. Iwamoto, you seem quite happy," said Mr. Akashi, "Why is that?"  
"Isn't it obvious Mr. Akashi? The Urameshi boy is dead," answered Mr. Iwamoto.  
"One demon down, one to go. How are you going to handle the demon who's alive? I mean, how are going to make the Urameshi girl's life a living hell?"  
"I don't think I'm going to do anything."  
"Do you really think the Urameshi boy was trying to save the kid?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Mr. Iwamoto started raising his voice, "He was probably trying to kill the young child and his sister got in the way so he beat her up too."  
"See Botan, I told you they were out to get me," I said tauntingly.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Botan sounding pretty upset.  
"Mr. Akashi! Mr. Iwamoto!"  
I turned around and saw the old man yelling at the dumb teachers. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's he saying?" I questioned out loud. I moved closer to listen.  
"I am ashamed to call you teachers! I do not tolerate such behavior in my school or from my staff. If I hear you say one more thing like that, you WILL be fired," said the old man. He then walked into my house and I followed him. He took off shoes and bowed to my mother. He then turned to a casket with my picture on top.  
"Why Yusuke? Why? I could have made something great out of you. You could have been a great scholar," said the old man.  
"Yusuke." I turned around and saw my mom against the wall. She kept murmuring my name. Finally she broke down and cried. Her head was on her arms.  
"Urameshi," I turned to face the door and in came Kuwabara with four of his friends trying to stop him.  
"Kuwabara, this isn't right. We shouldn't be here," said one of the boys.  
"Urameshi, you're supposed to be here. Who am I going to fight now besides your sister? I was supposed to beat you," said Kuwabara trying to reach my picture.  
"Kuwa…bara," I was really surprised by what he said. His friends dragged him out and apologized.  
"Who was that boy?" asked Mr. Iwamoto.  
"I believe it was one of Urameshi's 'kind'," answered Mr. Akashi, "He also goes to our school."  
I followed Kuwabara out and what hurt me the most was seeing Kayko. She was still in her school uniform. Kayko was on the ground and her friends were trying to get her to stand. She kept shaking her head no and was murmuring my name.  
"Yusuke," she screamed and started to cry harder.  
"Is she crying for me?" I asked.  
Then I saw Avigayil walking towards the house. She was holding her green jacket in one hand and holding her side with the other.

(Avi's P.O.V)

I was walking towards my house. "Is mom having a party?" I wondered.  
I saw Kuwabara. He saw me and gave me a hug.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
I didn't hug him back. "What are talking about?" I questioned.  
Kuwabara just pointed towards the house. I started running towards the house and everyone was murmuring. I was holding my right side and wincing. I got a really bad cut which is going to leave a scar. I walked in and saw my mom crying, the boy and his mom who I saved, and a casket with a picture of Yusuke.  
"No," I whispered, "It can't be true." I started backing away, denying the fact that my only brother, my twin, the other half that completes me, was dead. I started walking and saw Kayko on the ground. I pushed her friends away and hugged Kayko. I moved back and brushed away some of her tears.  
"Avigayil, he broke his promise to you," she whispered.

(Yusuke's P.O.V)

I saw Avigayil hug Kayko. Suddenly Avigayil pulled back, stood up and walked to the middle of the yard. She lifted her head up to the sky. In her eyes I saw anger, hurt, betrayal, but mostly loneliness. Suddenly she pointed at the sky.  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" Avi screamed, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME. You promised, Yusuke, you promised," her voice softened and she slid to the ground and sat with her legs bent on either side of her knees together. "DID YOU HEAR ME YUSUKE? YOU PROMISED YUSUKE! YOU PROMISED!" she screamed Avigayil's hands were in fists by her sides. When she finished, she slammed her fists into the ground right in front of her.  
"I did promise her," I murmured. I flew off to the moon. I couldn't bear to see everyone like that, especially Kayko and Avigayil. I mean, she was on the verge of tears, and she never cries. The last time she cried was when we were like five. Botan suddenly appeared.  
"Hey Botan, have you ever thought something but in reality it was the opposite?" I asked.  
"I'm not following," she sounded really confused.  
"I thought everyone was out to get me, but then I saw that a few people cared."  
"Oh. I actually came here for your final decision. Do you want to go through with the ordeal?"  
"Yes. I want to go through with the ordeal. I broke my promise to Avigayil. I said I would always be there for her and I would never leave her. I have to come back to life to keep my promise to her."  
"Really! That's great. You're really a great brother. She's really lucky. Let's go." Botan sounded so excited. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by Botan's oar and flying fast.  
"Botan, where the hell are we going? What's the rush?" I yelled.  
"To Spirit World, to see Koenma."

"Who?"


	3. Meeting Koenma

June 19th: Hey Guys! Happy Father's Day. This will be my last update for the summer because I will be at camp. I would like to thank my good friend Shimmering Silver because I give her a little sneak peek at the upcoming chapter, and she lets me know if I need a lil bit more of this a lil bit more of that, if it's funny or not, if she doesn't understand anything and yeah.

And on with the story...

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V 

After riding behind Botan's oar, we rose through the clouds. I saw two rivers combining into one river.

"Hey Botan, is that the River Styx?"

"Yes it is. How did you know that was the river?"

"You said you were the pilot of River Styx right?"

Botan nodded her head. "I'm surprised you remember."

"I'm not dumb. I hear fine. I just choose not to listen to the person. Anyway, I don't see any other rivers so I just put two and two together."

Botan didn't say anything because we had arrived.

'It's huge,' I thought, 'It's like three schools put together.'

I started thinking how this Koenma person would look.

'Maybe he's exactly like King Enma.'

I started to panic a tiny bit. Botan clicked a button on an intercom.

"Botan here. I have a new arrival here with me."

The doors opened up for us. I panicked even more. When I looked inside I was really surprised. There were ogres in various colors carrying stacks of papers, and making phone calls. It looked like an office.

"Yusuke follow me please," Botan told me.

I followed Botan through the chaotic office building until we got to a room. Botan knocked on the door, went in and motioned me to follow her. When I got in Botan bowed respectfully.

"I brought Yusuke Urameshi like you requested Koenma, sir."

I looked all over the room

"Hey Botan where's the Koenma guy?"

Normal P.O.V

"Hey down here,"

Yusuke looked downward and saw a toddler with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a royal blue shirt, yellowish brown pants with a red sash around the shirt with a matching royal blue turban/hat. There was a Jr. stamped on his forehead and he had a light blue pacifier in his mouth. Yusuke bursted out laughing.

"Okay…Okay…Botan, seriously where is he? Where's Koenma?"

"Yusuke, this _is_ Koenma," replied Botan

"Botan are you serious? Th…Th…This toddler who probably isn't even potty trained is Koenma? You gotta be kidding me!"

Botan hit Yusuke on the side of the head, right after he burst out laughing again.

"YUSUKE I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Botan yelled, she turned to Koenma, "Koenma, sir I'm sure he didn't mean it," she said apologetically.

"Botan it's quite alright," replied Koenma in a clam voice, "Yusuke I am actually quite several thousands years old. In addition to knowing the secrets of the Universe, I can assure you that I am also quite potty trained."

Yusuke calmed down. "Are you serious? This is the ruler of spirit world? I was expecting someone meaner, scarier and defiantly taller."

"You mean someone like King Enma?"

"Well yeah. You know him?"

"Actually King Enma is the ruler of the Spirit World and he's my father. I'm just prince of Spirit World."

"KING ENMA'S YOUR FATHER!" asked a very surprised Yusuke.

"Yes. Now, time for business. Do you know why you're here?"

Yusuke nodded his head. "Yeah, for an ordeal right?"

"Right. And here is your ordeal," Koenma took out a golden egg from behind his back, "This is a spirit egg. This will determine whether or not you should come back to life. You will keep this with you 24/7. It will feed off of your energy. If you do good, and good energy comes from you, a good spirit beast will hatch. If you do bad, and negative energy comes from you, a bad spirit beast will hatch and eat you and you won't be able to come back to life. The choice is yours Yusuke." Yusuke gulped and reached his hand out and took the egg. "Now you have to let people know that you're coming back. But you can only let certain people know."

"_And_ they are?"

"The people who care about you the most. You can only let four people know too."

"What do I tell them?"

"To not continue with the ceremony. _Duh_."

"Oh…who are the people I know that I should tell?"

"I thought you would know. You really are hopeless, _aren't_ you?"

"Hey!"

"They are surprisingly, Kuwabara, your mother, Kayko and Avigayil. Now go let them know."

"But-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Go."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now go!"

"Stupid toddler telling me what to do," mumbled Yusuke.

"What was that Yusuke?"

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

In Kayko's room

"Wow, this room hasn't changed much over the years. So how does this thing work?" asked Yusuke.

"You can only contact them when they're asleep. People are linked to Spirit World when they are sleeping. You go right next to them and touch them. This allows you to enter their dream, and you start talking," answered Botan.

"Sounds easy enough," Yusuke went up to Kayko's bed and looked down at her, "Hey she's crying."

* * *

In Kayko's Dream Kayko's P.O.V

I was running and I was in my pajamas. I was running after Yusuke and calling his name. I was crying. Yusuke stopped, turned around and faced me.

"Kayko…I'm coming back…wait for me."

"I will Yusuke."

"Good, now don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Yusuke then wiped my tears away, turned around and left.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yusuke wiped a tear coming down Kayko's face and left to let Kuwabara, his mother and his sister know that he's coming back or at least he'll try. Kayko shot right up in bed.

"Was that a dream?" Kayko asked herself.

She felt her cheek. There were no tears as if someone wiped them away.

"Yusuke…"

* * *

Next day/ Morning.

Kayko rushed into the Urameshi apartment.

"Hey Kayko, what up?" greeted Avi as she let her best friend Kayko into the apartment.

"Atsuko, Avigayil, did either one of you have a dream about Yusuke last night?" asked Kayko.

"Yeah, I had a dream about him," said Atsuko, "Yusuke was in this place and there were different color ogres all over the place and he started beating them up."

Avi laughed. "That definitely seems like a thing Yusuke would do. Hey Kayko, can you wait for me one more minute while I find my school bag?"

"You're going to school?"

"Yeah, I am. But I might fall asleep during class 'cause I didn't get a lot of sleep," said Avi picking up her bag, which was right next to the front door.

* * *

On the way to School

"So, what was your dream about?" asked Avi.

"Well…Yusuke told me to wait for him. He said he was coming back."

"Weird, I had a similar dream."

"You think it means something?" asked Kayko when they reached the school gate.

"Nah. Oh and if I do fall asleep can you continue taking notes for me and wake me up around eleven. I need to get to the club."

"Sure, I'm glad you're coming to school."

"Yeah…yeah…whatever," said Avi giving Kayko a hug.

"If only you would wear a skirt," sighed Kayko.

"No way Kayko would I ever be caught dead wearing a skirt. Besides, I'm wearing Yusuke's uniform today."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much," said Avi walking into school with Kayko.

* * *

Floating above the two girls

"Damn it, Botan. They don't believe me. My mom was drunk so I couldn't reach her and I couldn't find Kuwabara. Is there any other way I can contact them?" asked Yusuke.

"Actually…yes. You can be put into someone's body, but it's a special person whose body you can use and I don't think you will like the person."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"It's…Kuwabara."

"What! No way! Isn't there someone else?"

'Actually his sister might be able to do it since she might be able to sense spirits like Kuwabara. But he may not like that even more,' thought Botan, "No, sorry Yusuke. There isn't."

"Fine, sometime after school."

* * *

Sometime after school

Kuwabara was hanging out with his group of friends walking home from school. Yusuke touched Kuwabara. Kuwabara got the shivers.

"What is it Kuwabara?" asked one of the boys.

"Is it a spirit?" asked another.

"Spirit?" asked the first boy.

"Yeah, Kuwabara can sense spirits," informed the second boy to the first.

"Is it the old lady with a sword who wanted to kill you?" asked another boy.

"No, it's a different spirit. I never sensed this one before," answered Kuwabara, "Oh well forget about it. Let's go."

"Alright Yusuke, I'm going to put a little spell on Kuwabara so you can go into him. I will give you one hour to find Kayko and give her the message," said Botan.

"One hour? That's more than enough time," said Yusuke cockily.

"Okay here we go," Botan's hand started to glow, "Okay get into his body quick."

Yusuke flew into Kuwabara's body.

"Hey, check me out. I'm in Kuwabara's body," said Yusuke/Kuwabara.

"Hey Kuwabara, you okay man?" asked one of his friends.

"Out of my way losers," said Kuwabara/Yusuke.

'Maybe I should start looking for Kayko at her family's ramen restaurant,' thought Yusuke. Yusuke/Kuwabara took off towards the restaurant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, where's Kayko?" demanded Kuwabara/Yusuke.

"Excuse me young man but who exactly are you?" asked Mr. Yukimura.

"It's me Yusuke."

"For information young man, Yusuke died two days ago. I would appreciate it if you respect that fact," said Mrs. Yukimura.

"But, I'm serious it's really me, Yusuke."

"That's it young man. I'm throwing you out," roared Mr. Yukimura.

'That hurt,' thought Yusuke getting off his butt, 'Now if I was a girl, where would I go?'

"Hey Kuwabara, I need to pay you back," said a boy stepping out from an alley way. Other boys stepped out too and encircled Kuwabara/Yusuke.

"Don't you people understand? I don't have time for this!"

Everyone started fighting.

After fifty minutes of searching for Kayko and getting into fights

"Damn, how many fights does Kuwabara start?" muttered Yusuke/Kuwabara.

"Hey, those are some of Kayko's friends," said Yusuke to himself after seeing two girls step out of a store.

"Hey do you guys know where Kayko is?" asked Kuwabara/Yusuke to the two girls.

The girls screamed and ran away.

"What?" asked Kuwabara/Yusuke. He looked into a shop window and saw his reflection. He was scratched and bruised up all over his face.

"Hey thanks for waiting…you…guys?" said Kayko stepping out of the store.

'I just can't walk up to her like this. Wait. I got it,' thought Yusuke. Kuwabara/Yusuke grabbed Kayko's breasts from behind. "Hey Kayko nice uniform," said Kuwabara/Yusuke.

"YUSUKE YOU JERK," yelled Kayko as she slapped Kuwabara/Yusuke, "Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else," said Kayko looking down and seeing Kuwabara.

"No Kayko you're right. I'm Yusuke."

"Stop playing games. Is that really you?"

"Yeah it is, I'm just borrowing someone else's body. Now I need to give you my message because I only have one minute left before I give this oaf his body back, so…take care of my body and tell my mom to stop the funeral because I'm coming back. Okay? So just wait for me and believe."

"Oh Yusuke, I knew it was you since the first moment you spoke. And it's not because of your stupid gags, and I'll wait. I'll wait forever if I have to."

"Whoa…let's not get mushy right now," said Kuwabara/Yusuke receiving a hug from Kayko, "Kayko, I have to leave now."

* * *

Up in the air

"Yusuke, you did a great job," commented Botan.

"That oaf actually served a purpose. You think it'll work? What I mean is, do you think she'll take care of my body?" asked Yusuke.

"Of course, Yusuke. She likes you and she'll let Avigayil know and the two of them will take care of your body."

"Yeah, you're right. Wait…whoa Kayko does not like me."

"_Right, sure_ Yusuke, Whatever you say."

With Kayko

"Huh? Where am I," asked Kuwabara. He looked down and hugged Kayko harder. Kayko realized this and slapped Kuwabara.

"Sorry," called Kayko after running in the direction to the Urameshi apartment.

"It's okay. I probably deserved it," Kuwabara called back, "What are you looking at?" he yelled to the people watching him.

* * *

"Atsuko! Atsuko!" yelled Kayko.

Atsuko opened the door and was dressed in a black kimono.

"Oh Kayko, it's Yusuke. I opened the coffin to slap him again for leaving me and his face has a tiny bit of color and he's warm."

"He's coming back."

The two women cried tears of joy while hugging.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Avi walking up to her apartment sweating.

"It's Yusuke. He's warm and has some color in his cheeks," answered her mother.

"He's coming back Avigayil. He's coming back," said Kayko.

Avi just smiled a huge smile for the first time, since Yusuke died, which was two days ago. She joined the two women on the ground outside and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you Yusuke for keeping your word," whispered Avi, "Thank you."

"Your welcome Avigayil," whispered Yusuke right next to Avigayil.

Avi just lifted her head, like she sensed something.

"Avigayil are you okay?" asked Kayko concerned.

"I'm fine Kayko."

"Botan what's the deal? It was like Avigayil knew I was there and she heard me," asked Yusuke.

"I think she can sense you. Rather, she knows you're there and she can hear you slightly too, I think. You have a very special sister."

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke answered looking proudly down at his twin sister.

* * *

P.S: I'm graduating tomorrow. Hello High School. Review Please. 

Luv ya

Avigayil Urameshi


	4. A Promise Between Men

I do not own the following people that are in my story:

Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Domon, Rain, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. They all act and look the same way as they do on their shows.

But I do own: Tai, Shinji and Amaya.

These 17 people are dancers at Club Flow. I will tell you what outfits they are in and who they're paired up with.

Goku- Blue nylon pants, orange shirt & Chi Chi- purple tracksuit yellow shirt. (All track suits are like the velour ones juicy has.)

Vegeta- black nylon pants black shirt & Bulma green tracksuit green shirt.

Kenshin- maroon nylon pants white shirt & Kaoru light pink tracksuit light blue shirt.

Sanosuke- grey nylon pants white shirt & Megumi periwinkle tracksuit light blue shirt.

Domon- in his usual outfit but with out his red "cape" & Rain in her usual outfit.

Inuyasha- red nylon pants and red shirt & Kagome green tracksuit white shirt.

Miroku- blue nylon pants blue shirt & Sango green tracksuit pink shirt.

Shinji- silver basketball shorts red shirt & Amaya black tracksuit purple shirt.

Tai- cargo pants grey shirt & Avigayil in her and Yusuke's school uniform.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Rurouni Kenshin, G Gundam, and Inuyasha. I really wish I did though. I also do not own the song I like that by Houston.

Also: "speaking" 'thinking' _song lyrics _**in a dream**.

* * *

Yusuke and Botan were watching Avi walk Kayko home from school. Normally Yusuke would be doing this but since he's dead Avi has taken over.

"Come on Yusuke, just admit it, you like her," coaxed Botan.

"I don't have a crush on Kayko," snapped Yusuke, "We're just friends, and I just feel like something bad is gonna happen," insisted Yusuke.

Suddenly four boys from a different school, stood in front of the two girls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Avigayil Urameshi and a lovely lady?" said a boy with a mask.

"What the hell are you doing on our turf?" demanded Avigayil.

"Our turf?" questioned a second boy.

"Yeah, our turf. Kuwabara and his crew, Yusuke and my turf. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You tell 'em Avi," cheered her brother watching from above.

"None of your business!" said a boy. That same boy charged at Avi and punched her hard in the jaw and knocked her down.

"Get up Avi!" shouted her twin.

"Now then, how about you take a look under my mask?" asked the masked boy to Kayko.

"No thanks, you probably have bad breath," said Kayko backing away.

"Well why don't you look and see," commanded the boy grabbing Kayko.

"Hey!" everyone turned around and Avi sat up.

Kuwabara had just arrived and was disguisted at what he saw.

"Avi, you okay?" inquired Kuwabara walking over to her.

"Yeah, thanks," Avi said as she grabbed Kuwabara's stretched out hand and stood up.

"Good. Now go take Kayko and get out of here."

"Right," nodded Avi.

"Thank you so much," bowed Kayko as she passed Kuwabara and his friends.

"Consider it payback from yesterday," answered Kuwabara.

"Come on Kayko, let's go," Avi nagged as she dragged Kayko away.

"You know I really can't stand it when guys pick on people weaker then them," Kuwabara acknowledged the boys, "But I guess I'll do it to you anyway!" All the boys started fighting. Kuwabara tackled the leader and they both rolled down the hill.

* * *

School next day

"I cannot believe you boys," yelled Mr. Akashi as he slammed his hand onto his desk, "Do you have any idea who those boys were?" he stared at Kuwabara and three other boys, "They were from Yokota High School. They are a year older than you. I'm surprised their mothers haven't called yet."

"It was worth it though," admitted Kuwabara.

Mr. Akashi shot a glance at the beat up boys, "Okubo," acknowledged Mr. Akashi to the short plump boy with tan skin and dark brown hair and matching eyes. "I know you have a job. Let's make a deal, if you boys don't fight for one whole week, I'll let Okubo keep his job."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the boys.

"Kuwabara tell him to make it three days," protested Miyamoto, one Kuwabara's closest friends.

"Make it a day," protested Okubo.

"An hour," protested the last boy.

"Shut up!" barked Kuwabara,"We'll do it for one whole week. We won't fight," contested Kuwabara.

"Excellent," consented Mr. Akashi.

The boys left Mr. Akashi's classroom, and continued their day at school.

"Guys, I never told you this but, if I lose my job, my family might starve. My mom's sick and I won't be able to get money for food for my brothers and sisters. Guys I'm serious, my family might die," confessed Okubo.

"Man, and I thought I had problems," said Yusuke, whop had been watching Kuwabara all day.

"Don't worry Okubo," replied Kuwabara as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "We won't even lift a finger to fight. Right guys?"

"Right," the other two boys agreed.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me," admitted Okubo.

"No problem. Hey I have to get home. Remember guys, no fighting," shouted Kuwabara as he started running home.

"You think he can do it?" asked Okubo.

"We have no idea," admitted the boys in unison.

'I better get home before I run into some trouble,' thought Kuwabara as walked under a bridge. 

"Kuwabara, I think I need some payback," challenged the metal mouth boy from the day before as he blocked Kuwabara.

'Good, now Kuwabara will fight the boy and Okubo will lose his job,' thought Mr. Akashi who had been following Kuwabara all the way home.

"How much you wanna bet, Kuwabara will forget about the promise and start beating the shit out of this guy?" Yusuke asked Botan.

"Yusuke, that's a horrible thing to say. Have some faith in the poor boy," Botan scolded the ghost boy.

"Alright, you can fight me," started the oranged haired boy.

"See what did I tell ya?" Yusuke said cockily.

"But I'm not fighting you," the boy continued, "So take every shot you want," he finished up.

Mr. Akashi and Yusuke were in disbelief.

'WHAT!' thought Mr. Akashi.

The metal mouth boy started to beat Kuwabara to a pulp.

* * *

Next Day

"Whoa, dude, what happened to your face?" asked one of Kuwabara's friends.

"Remember that metal mouthed punk that we fought with?"

"Yeah," chorused all the boys.

"Well, he beat me up and I didn't even touch him," answered Kuwabara walking through the hallways with his friends.

"Oh, Okubo," said Mr. Akashi making his way to the boys, "I decided to add another part of the deal. The four of you have to pass my next quiz with fifty points. If one of you gets less than fifty points, Okubo will lose his job. Have a nice day boys."

Kuwabara and company didn't even have time to protest.

"When's his next quiz?" asked Kuwabara.

"At the end of the week," informed the brown haired, brown eyed boy named Miyamoto.

"I got a thirty on his last quiz so if I study really hard I'll pass. What did you guys get?" asked Okubo.

"I got a forty five," answered the nameless boy. (Hey nobody knows the kids name.)

"I got a forty seven," answered Miyamoto, "What did you get Kuwabara?"

"I got a…a… a seven," confessed Kuwabara. (A/N: Cue anime fall)

"Ha, even I'm smarter than that idiot," commented Yusuke.

"What did you get on your exam Yusuke?" asked Botan. The two of them were watching the whole spectacle outside of the window.

"I got a twelve," said Yusuke confidently.

"Kuwabara you got a seven?" questioned Avigayil walking over to the boys, "Ha, Yusuke got a twelve."

"Oh yeah, well, what did you get?" sneered Kuwabara.

"I got a…a…a fifty," Avigayil said the last part quietly as if she were ashamed of getting such a high grade.

"A fifty? She told me she a got thirteen!" grumbled Yusuke.

"Avigayil will you please help Kuwabara study," pleaded the three boys getting on their hand and knees and begging Avi.

Avigayil got freaked out. (A/N: Like in the Inuyasha movie: Affections touching across time, when Kagome was trying to get the jewel shard after they beat the scorpion.)

"Are they proposing to her?" asked Yusuke clueless.

Botan hit him on the side of the head, "Stupid."

"Hey. I don't need any help studying," retorted Kuwabara.

"Yes you do," replied the boys in unison.

"Fine. Avigayil Urameshi will you help me study?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure," Avi replied, "Do you have any books?"

"Um…No." (A/N: cue anime fall)

"Go to the book store, buy books, and meet me at Club Flow at five. We'll study there," ordered a very aggravated Avi.

"Okay…okay...geez," quavered Kuwabara.

* * *

At the Bookstore

"I better find what I'm looking for before I get into a fight," Kuwabara muttered to himself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kuwabara. I heard he doesn't fight back anymore. And what's this? He's in the textbook section instead of the comic book section," said a gang leader to his gang.

"You can beat me up as much as you want, but next week you're going down."

"Come on." The gang leader dragged Kuwabara outside of the bookstore in the mall and started beating him up.

* * *

At Club Flow

_Chorus: Nate Dogg  
Whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa  
I like that  
I like that  
Girl twirk that back  
Whoa  
I like that  
I like that (whooa ooh whooa ooh whoa ooh whoaa)  
Girl freak that back  
Whoa  
I like that  
I like that  
That's where the money at  
Whoa  
I like that  
I like that  
Girl freak that back_

Outro: Chingy  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Turn around from tha back and um i like that  
Let me see it from tha front and uh i like that  
Yeah you know how we do  
Turn around  
Come here  
Let me see ya back

"Okay guys, that is our new song for the club, which we will be dancing to," informed Avi as she looked at the other seventeen dancers, "Okay I'm going to put you in positions and usual partners please."

"Do we have to be with our usual partners?" asked Sango.

"Sango, you ask that every time when we have to be with our assigned partners and you always get the same answer," said Chi Chi.

"So, who cares? Can we please pick our partners for the dance instead of our assigned partners?" begged Sango.

"NO!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Avi?" nagged Sango.

"You heard everyone else. No," Avi pointed out.

"But-"

"Sango, can I talk to you alone please?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," all the dancers hollered.

"Shut up, shut up," Avi said not sounding annoyed, "Everyone to the front of the stage while me and Sango talk at the back of the stage," instructed the fourteen year old.

"It's Sango and I," corrected Kenshin.

"You think I really care about my grammar Kenshin," Avi informed the red head as she was walking to the back laughing.

"Sango, do you know why I put you and Miroku together?" asked the short girl to the tall one. "To ruin my life?" Sango sarcastically asked.

"Um…no, but good guess," Avi just as sarcastically answered back.

Sango stuck out her tongue.

"Because I saw how he was looking at you and I see everyday on your face how much you like him," at the last part, the rose eye shadowed girl started blushing, "See you're blushing."

"Okay, okay I like him."

"Now do you see why I put the two of you toget-"

"Avi," Avi looked over as she heard Goku call her name. She saw Vegeta helping Kuwabara over to the stage.

"Yo Vegeta, don't bring him up here on the stage," ordered Avigayil.

Vegeta grunted and let the boy drop to the ground.

"Don't drop him," scolded Bulma.

"Well what do you expect me to do woman?" Vegeta shot back.

"It's okay Bulma," Avigayil tried to calm down the blue haired heiress, "Guys practice is over for the day. You can all go."

After everyone left Avigayil walked over to Kuwabara and looked him over. "What the fuck happened to you?" demanded Avi.

"Uh…I got beat up?"

"No duh, but if you fought back, you wouldn't have gotten beaten up that bad."

"Yeah…but, I can't fight back."

"Bullshit."

Kuwabara then explained his situation with Okubo losing his job if he fights and fails his upcoming quiz. Avigayil stayed silent until he was through. She blinked and blinked again. "Um…well, that explains everything," Avi said sounding a tiny bit confused, "Let's start hitting those books then," she coaxed.

They stayed there studying until nine when the doors to the club opened. They both left before it got too loud.

* * *

Next day at school

"You got beat up again?" asked the nameless boy.

"Yeah, at the mall but, I did study a tiny bit with Avi," answered Kuwabara. "Dude, she works with dancers that are like twenty years old!"

"Actually they're either seventeen or eighteen," Avigayil butted in. "You're on your own tonight study wise. I've got to study myself you know."

"Oh boys, I hope you're ready for tomorrow's quiz," commented Mr. Akashi walking by.

"We'll be ready," Kuwabara shouted back across the hallway.

After a hard day at school, Kuwabara went home and started to study. Late at night, Kuwabara fell asleep at his desk.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Yusuke appearing over Kuwabara. "Studying eh? Wonder what he's dreaming about?"

Yusuke then appeared in Kuwabara's dream.

* * *

In Kuwabara's dream

**Kuwabara was just standing in his pajamas when, Yusuke showed up. **

**"Urameshi! What are you doing here," Kuwabara yelled getting into a fighting stance. **

**"Hey! Relax, you fell asleep studying. I'm here to help you study," explained the raven haired teen. **

**"Oh." **

**"Alright, name the four parts that make up blood." **

**"Red and white blood cells, plasma, and platelets." **

**"What causes blood to be red?" **

**"Uh... I forgot." **

**"The hemoglobin." **

**Kuwabara wrote that down on a little piece of paper on a desk that appeared before. "Right, right." **

Outside of the dream

Yusuke was sitting Indian style in the air near Kuwabara holding the book and watching Kuwabara sleep talk the answers.

* * *

Next Morning

Kuwabara was walking to school, nose in his book studying. Yusuke was watching him close behind.

"Hey, isn't that Kuwabara?" asked a boy on his way to school.

"Yeah, come on, let's beat him up," answered his comrade. "Move girl." He said as the other boy shoved a girl into a wall and fell unconscious. Her friend was worried.

"Hey, don't even think about it bastards! Shit they can't here me," said a frustrated Yusuke. "Hey, she was just knocked unconscious. Maybe I can..."

"Oh shit," muttered Avigayil as she saw two boys make their way to Kuwabara.

"Move," said Yusuke/girl who stood up and ran to where the boys were. "Don't you know he has a quiz today!" Yusuke/girl started beating up each boy. After a while he/she switched boys. Avigayil just stood there in awe, mouth gaping.

"W…wow. She fights just like Yusuke and me," Soon after the twin just said this, she saw some figure come from the girl, "Yusuke…?" she questioned herself.

The girl just woke up and wondered where she was and shrieked when she realized she was in the middle of the street surrounded by two beat up boys. Kuwabara just continued making his way to school, not realizing what had happened. Avigayil just continued her way to school, amazed that she saw a figure rise from the girl. Kuwabara and Avigayil arrived at school and took their quiz.

"Hey Kuwabara, how do you think you did?" asked Okubo.

"I aced it!" cheered Kuwabara.

"How do you know?" asked the nameless boy.

"I wrote down my answers on a piece of scratch paper and I checked the answers after I finished," answered the ecstatic orange haired boy.

"Awesome, now all we have to do is not pick a fight tomorrow and we're off the hook," announced Miyamoto.

"Yeah and Okubo can keep his job," cheered in Kuwabara.

* * *

Later that day after school hours

"What! I don't believe it. That lame brain actually scored fifty points," exclaimed Mr. Akashi as he was checking Kuwabara's paper.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Akashi?" asked Mr. Iwamoto.

"That lame brain, Kuwabara, scored fifty points on my quiz."

"Let me show you a little trick," Mr. Iwamoto picked up an eraser and erased an answer. He circled a completely different answer. "I don't see the correct answer do you?"

"No, I don't. I must have made a mistake correcting his paper."

"I knew the teachers were out to get me," said Yusuke.

"This is horrible," answered Botan.

During this whole time Mr. Takanaka listened to the two teachers.

* * *

Next day; a Friday

Yusuke watched with Botan as Mr. Akashi walked towards Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara, but you got a forty-five," Mr. Akashi told the boys in the hallway.

"But I checked everything," Kuwabara said sure of himself.

"I'm sorry."

Mr. Akashi left the paper with Kuwabara and turned around. Kuwabara just stood there mouth gaping, until he noticed a little eraser mark. "You cheater! You erased my answer," Kuwabara shouted running towards Mr. Akashi ready to punch him.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke shouted going through the window catching Kuwabara's fist which was gaping Mr. Akashi shirt. "Kuwabara, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but listen! I know you're angry but you can't do anything. Do you want Okubo to lose his job?" Yusuke let go of Kuwabara and Kuwabara let go of Mr. Akashi.

"I could have had you suspended if you hit me and Okubo would have lost his job," Mr. Akashi informed the boys.

"I don't think anyone will be losing his job except for you, if you don't give this boy the grade he deserves," Mr. Takanaka demanded behind Mr. Akashi.

"Mr. Takanaka, did you see what this boy almost did to me," pleaded Mr. Akashi.

"Yes I did, and he shouldn't have stopped. Now change his grade back!"

"Y…yes sir."

Kuwabara and crew walked out of school right after the incident.

* * *

School just ended

"I say I did good deeds today," commented Yusuke.

"I don't know. You did beat up a lot of people," replied Botan.

"Botan, I was able to stop Kuwabara, how?" Yusuke asked the deity.

"You touched him. The two of you felt the same emotion at the same time. So in a way he listened to you," she answered looking at Kuwabara.

"Oh." Yusuke turned to look at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked towards the sky. He saluted the sky. "Thanks man…for everything."

He was looking right at Yusuke with out even realizing it. Yusuke smiled a small, sad smile. "Kuwabara, what are you looking at?" asked Okubo.

"What? oh…nothing," answered the boys' leader. "Just thanking someone."

"Oh, thanks guys. Now I can get afford more food because Mr. Takanaka told me that some of the teachers will help pay for stuff," Okubo let his friends know.

"It was nothing Okubo," Kuwabara replied. "Just a promise between men."

* * *

Hey Guys. Hoped You liked it. I got another Chapter being typed up. So in about a week another Chapter. Please review.

Avigayil Urameshi


	5. Requirements For Lovers

Hey guys,

I'm soooooooo sorry. School was pretty hard in the begining but I've gotten used to it. Hey I'm a freshman in high school what do you expect. I would also like to thank the following reviewers: My PenName is . . . , Hikari Dragoness of Light, and ficfan3484.

"talking"

'thinking'

**writing in a note **(you'll understand when you read it)

On with the story...

* * *

"Yusuke, I wanted to let you know that, Koenma is sending someone to see of Kayko and Avigayil really want you back," Botan announced to Yusuke on a beautiful Monday morning. 

"Why the hell would Binkey Baby want to send stupid checker peop-" Botan cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Yusuke, will you please be quiet. They can hear you. They could be anywhere, listening and watching you."

Yusuke and Botan started moving their heads around as if looking for someone watching them.

A burst of blue light erupted from the sky on a shape of a whirlpool; it was a portal. A little girl the size of Koenma appeared soon after the portal began.

"Oh Sayaka, I didn't know you were the messenger Koenma sent," greeted Botan.

"Yes I am and I would imagine this is Yusuke."

Yusuke just looked at Sayaka. She was short like Koenma and had navy blue hair and eyes to match. She wore a long sleeved dress night gown with a little pink ruffle around the collar, sleeves and at the end of the gown which ended at her knees. She didn't wear any shoes.

"Now lets see," began Sayaka as she took out a little red book and pen, "ah yes, Yusuke Urameshi. I'm here to see if your sister and your girlfrei-"

"Kayko's not my girlfriend you-"

Botan cut Yusuke's rant by covering her hand over his mouth.

"Don't pay attention to him Sayaka, I've learned to ignore him when he yells," explained Botan.

"Right, Botan can you please point out to me which one is his sister and Kayko," Sayaka requested.

"Of course," Botan looked around to find the two girls," I don't see Avigayil anywhere-"

"Probably skipping," interrupted Yusuke.

"And Kayko is the one in the middle of the group of girls over there," Botan pointed to the group of girls and glared at Yusuke.

"She seems to be a very social person," Sayaka observed, "Also very athletic." They were watching Kayko for the day. It was gym and they just saw Kayko spike the ball in volleyball.

"Kayko can I please copy your homework?" asked one of Kaykos' friends.

"Nope sorry," Kayko apologized.

"Kayko can you help me with this math problem?" another friend asked.

"Sure," Kayko answered.

"Hmmmmmm, she's tough but firm with her friends," Sayaka noted.

It was time for class and Kayko volunteered to read. After she stood and read her passage from the book she took her seat.

"Mr. Iwamoto?" Kayko asked.

"Yes Ms. Yukimura?" answered Mr. Iwamoto.

"May I go find Avigayil Urameshi?" I know where she is."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I'm friends with her."

"If you must," the teacher sighed.

"Thank you sir," Kayko bowed and left the classroom.

She rushed to the stairs that lead to the roof. Kayko climbed them two by two and burst through the door. She went to the section of little air vents with walls where the twins hung out. She approached the wall and saw Avigayil leaning her head back and one leg bent and one leg stretched out. There was a big gap next to her on her left. Avigayil was staring out into space.

"Avi?" question the tall girl.

"Kayko don't come any closer," Avigayil abruptly said.

"Why not?"

"Cant you see? Yusuke's sitting right there," she pointed to her left.

Kayko looked at the empty gap. Kayko knew Avigayil had a good imagination. She comprehended that Avi was imagining that Yusuke was still here and he never died.

"Sorry Yusuke," Kayko spoke as she "stepped" over him.

She moved to Avigayil's right side and hugged her close, cradling her.

"Avigayil?" Kayko questioned the girl like she was two, "Are you imagining that Yusuke is here with us?"

Avigayil just nodded her head yes.

"Oh Avi…," Kayko leaded sweetly. She cradled the small girl closer. Avigayil started crying silently. Kayko suddenly felt slightly wet. She shifted herself to see that Avigayil was crying. Kayko shifted herself back.

"Shh…Avi…Shh…I miss Yusuke too…shh…It's going to be okay…shh…Yusuke misses you just as much as you miss him…shh," cooed the pigtailed girl. Avigayil started sobbing.

"She cares about her friends…too," Sayaka just about finished her sentence when she saw Yusuke go down to go hug his sister, "He really does love his sister."

Botan just nodded her head moved by the action.

"Don't worry Avigayil, I'm here for you," Yusuke whispered in Avigayil's ear.

Avigayil went back to crying silently.

"Kayko, go back to class. I'll be down in ten minutes twenty tops," sniffled the small girl.

Kayko left the tiny girl with a hug.

"Yusuke, who's the girl with the pink kimono?" Avigayil suddenly asked her twin.

"Oh, that's just Botan, the grim reaper. Wait a minute, you can see me?" the twin replied to his sister.

"Yeah…I guess I can."

"Holy shit, Botan she can see me!"

"I know, it's unusual," the deity told the ghost boy, "Hi I'm Botan. In your culture they call me the grim reaper."

"A pretty girl like you?" questioned Avigayil.

Botan laughed. "Yusuke said the same thing when he met me," Botan told the female twin, "Now, how can you see Yusuke?"

"I can't see him or you a lot. Maybe like an outline of you two or three times a week for a few hours. This is like the first time I'm seeing the both of you like in real life."

"Hmm…interesting, I should let Koenma know," Sayaka remarked.

"Koenma? Who the hell's Koenma?" asked Avigayil.

"Koenma's prince of Spirit World, aka Toddler Breath and/or Binky Baby," informed the brother.

"Explanation please," Avigayil looked desperately towards Botan.

Botan explained everything that has happened to Yusuke being a ghost.

"Sooo…you're saying I can see spirits?" Avigayil asked not really quite sure.

"Yes…in a way," hesitated Botan.

"Sweetnessness!" (A/N: another Avigayil word)

Botan and Sayaka just looked at the twin like she was crazy.

"One of my/her words," the twins said simultaneously.

"Hey Av, get back to class and sleep or skip for the rest of the day. I really don't care, except for the fact that you lied to me-"

"Lie to you?" Avigayil questioned in a shout to her brother, "When the hell did I lie to you?"

"When you told me you got a thirteen, when you really got a fifty."

"Oh…hehe…right."

"So you're better than me in school. Big fucking whoop. Now go! I love you and you know that and believe everything me and Botan just told you," Yusuke said in one quick breath.

"Okay. I love you too bro," Avi hugged Yusuke and kissed him on the cheek and ran down the stairs to class.

"I felt her kiss me and touch me," Yusuke told the two blue heads.

"_That _is very _very _unusual," commented Sayaka.

The three ghosts went in search of Kayko and found her walking in the hallway holding her books.

"Oh look, a cute boy is walking her way," Botan pointed out.

Yusuke acted as if he didn't even care, but he still watched.

"Kayko?" the boy asked her.

"Hmm."

"I enjoyed your reading today. It made me sad when you stopped because I couldn't hear your beautiful voice. Kayko, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

"Oh…ummm…no I'm sorry."

Yusuke was surprised. He uncrossed his arms and his mouth was open. Botan defiantly knew now that Kayko liked Yusuke.

"What! But why? Is there someone else?" interrogated the cute boy.

"Actually…yes," Kayko blushed.

She turned around and ran down the hall. The turned down boy through a temper tantrum. Yusuke just stared in the direction Kayko left. All of his facial expressions softened up and a small but curious smile formed on his lips. His eyes were so soft looking. He finally figured out that he does have a few feelings towards her; he just didn't know what they mean.

"She has her heart set on someone special," noted Sayaka.

They watched Kayko the rest of the school day and after school. Sayaka and Botan kicked Yusuke out of Kayko's house when she was changing out of her school clothes and into street clothes.

Kayko was wearing a white collared shirt with a yellow sweater over it And a thigh length hot pink skirt with brown sneakers. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. Kayko was on her way to the Urameshi apartment. Kayko walked up to the door and found a note on the door.

On the note

**Kayko,**

**Be a dear and take care of Yusuke for me.**

**Thanks, Atsuko.**

"Sure Atsuko, I'll watch the house for you," Kayko sarcastically said while opening the door. Kayko gasped when she walked into the apartment. There were garbage bags, empty beer and alcohol bottles and garbage itself everywhere. Old magazines and newspapers were scattered all over the place.

"How can she live like this?" Kayko asked herself, thinking about Avi. She knew Avigayil hated living in a pigsty. Kayko walked over to the room where Yusuke's body was being kept. Yusuke was on a futon with a blue blanket keeping him warm. This room was just as bad as the foyer. There was a bottle that fell and garbage fell on top of Yusuke.

"Yusuke," cried Kayko rushing over to him, "I'm sooo sorry." Kayko started to clean up the area and she lifted the garbage can that fell on top of him. She started cleaning his face.

"He looks so peaceful," Kayko marveled.

Kayko knelt beside Yusuke and just stared at him. Avi walked into her house. She needed to pickup her dance bag. Avigayil passed the room that Kayko and Yusuke were in; she saw Kayko's face moving closer to Yusuke's.

"Hey get away from my face!" Yusuke yelled. He then noticed his sister, "Avigayil Urameshi! Stop her!" he commanded.

Avigayil just stood there in the doorway watching.

'Come on Kayko a little closer,' Avi thought.

Kayko stopped when she was inches away from Yusuke's lips. If he was alive, Yusuke would be able to feel Kayko's warm breath on his lips. Avi moved to the hallway so, Kayko wouldn't have noticed she was watching.

"What am I doing here? Shopping...That's right…My mother wanted me to go shopping," Kayko said standing up and moving to the front door, "Oh hi Avi. Just came by to check on Yusuke. I have to go shopping for my mom.

"Oh. Ok. I just had to pick up my dance bag and the costumes. I moved practice time to after school you know."

"Oh, that's good. Well gotta go."

"Bye." Kayko then walked to the front door opened it, walked out and closed it.

"Why did you hesitate Kayko? It's so obvious that you like him. He likes you just as much, I can see it. But the two of you are so stupid, and won't admit it to each other," Avigayil exasperated to herself, as she sank to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest hugging herself.

"Whoa, I've never seen her like this," her brother commented.

"Avigayil cares about Kayko and your relationship. She cares about you before she cares about herself," Sayaka pointed out.

"Whatever."

Avigayil got up about ten minutes after, got her bag and costumes, and left the house. There was a truck with a megaphone letting people know that people were lighting cans on fire and throwing them into houses as Avigayil shut the door.

"What the fuck? I could barely understand what that shit head was saying," announced Avi.

"Her language is just as bad as her brothers," Sayaka glared.

"That's my sister," Yusuke grinned proudly at his twin sister.

Yusuke turned around and saw a man stuff a cloth drenched in gasoline into an empty soda can. The man took a lighter and lit the cloth. He slid open a window and threw the lit can insides the house, shut the window and ran.

"What the hell my mom doesn't even lock the windows for me!" Yusuke exploded.

"Why are you blaming your mother and not Avigayil?" demanded Botan.

"Because…just because," Yusuke stuttered. Yusuke never blames his sister for anything. It was his moms' job to lock the windows and doors; _she _was the adult, not him or Avi.

Yusuke noticed smoke coming from the windows, "HOLY SHIT! MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

"We need to get your body out of there."

"What? Why?"

"This is my impression of Yusuke," Botan began, "Look at me I'm Yusuke," she started waving her arms around, "My house is on fire and I won't have a body to come back to because, my body has been burnt to a crisp."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Oh fuck. How do we let people know?"

"It's a fire. I'm sure the fire fighters will notice and come," Sayaka calmly stated, "But what we have to worry about is, saving your body."

"How do we do that?" Yusuke questioned in a panicky tone.

"Find your sister and if possible other people," Sayaka calmly stated once again.

Yusuke looked back at his house and saw orange flames through the window, "Let's go find them."

* * *

Kayko was shopping. 

"There's another fire," a man yelled.

"That's the fourth one today," a woman yelled back.

Kayko went up to the man, "Excuse me, but, where's the fire?"

"I believe it's on Fourth Avenue."

"Fourth Avenue? Yusuke lives on Fourth Avenue!"

Kayko started running towards the apartment complex.

* * *

"Alright, the costumes for the couples look like-," Avigayil was explaining about the costumes when she heard sirens go off interrupting her for the third time that day. 

"God damn it!" said an aggravated Avi.

She went out of Club Flow and went up to a random person on the street.

"Excuse me sir," Avi began, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, yes. There's another fire. I believe it's on Fourth Avenue," the man answered.

"Fourth Avenue? Oh. Fuck."

Avigayil ran back into the club threw the costumes down and ran outside in the direction to her house.

"What's her problem?" Goku asked clueless.

Everyone just shrugged.

"Nothing dear," his girlfriend Chi Chi assured him, "Alright I guess practice is over."

* * *

When Kayko arrived she saw that there was a group of people standing in front of the house watching. 

"Yusuke, look, Kayko's here," Botan pointed towards the brunette.

"Quick someone call for a fire truck, someone's still inside," Kayko instructed.

"All the fire trucks are busy putting out other fires," one man told her.

"Then will someone please go in and save him," Kayko begged. She looked around and no one budged, "Cowards."

Kayko grabbed a pail and started pumping water from the water pump. When the pail was full, she dumped the water on her head. Kayko walked up to the lit house and threw open the door and ran in. Thick smoke started filling her lungs. Kayko started coughing and covered her mouth with her hands so no more smoke will go in her lungs. Kayko started making her way in the scorching blaze to find Yusuke.

* * *

Avigayil arrived at her house ten minutes after Kayko went inside. Avigayil was just about to go inside when someone yelled at her. 

"Don't go in there," urged a woman.

"My brother is in there, I have to go save him," Avigayil argued.

"Another person is in there saving him but, I don't think she'll make it."

"_She? _Tell me what's her name? How does she look? Tell me, tell me, tell me," Avigayil pressed grabbing on to the lady's shoulders and shaking her.

"She was taller than you, um…brown hair in pigtails, yellow shirt pink skirt and that's all o could remember. Now will you please get off!"

Avigayil wasn't listening; she was busy thinking. Her eyes widened in realization, "Kayko."

Avigayil rushed to the door. Right when she was about to go in, the blaze doubled. Avigayil had no choice but to retreat and wait patiently for Kayko to come out and Avigayil was not a patient person.

* * *

Kayko finally found Yusuke. 

"Yusuke," she cried.

Kayko rushed over to him and noticed that a tiny bit of his blanket was burning. She tried to put it out by patting, but it wasn't working. The pig tailed girl took Yusuke's body and wrapped him up in the blanket like a cocoon. She lifted him up and put her arm around his waist supporting him and moved his arm around her shoulder. Just when she was about to walk a beam fell right in front of her. It was as if the fire doubled. She thought she heard Avigayil's voice, but she was probably hallucinating from all the smoke.

"Botan isn't there anything we can do?" Yusuke asked.

Botan was at a loss of words. She shook her head no. The blue haired girl just look at the terrified girl below. Yusuke just looked at his terrified and helpless friend.

"There is something we can do," Sayaka quietly and calmly mentioned.

"There is?" the two other ghosts asked.

"Yes. I trust that you still have your spirit egg?"

Yusuke pulled the egg out of his pocket. The egg was glowing in a beat like a having a pulse, "This little guy?"

"You can throw the egg in the fire and you can save Kayko and your body but, if you throw the egg, you won't be able to come back to life."

"Ugh. I wish someone told me this morning I would have to make a decision like this," Yusuke irritably said.

"Oh Sayaka, isn't there another way so Yusuke can live?" Botan pleaded turning to the small girl.

"What's the point of living if Kayko has to die for it?" Yusuke questioned in an annoyed tone. He made up his mind.

The two girls gasped and turned to look at Yusuke.

* * *

Avigayil spotted Okubo, Kuwabara's friend. 

"Okubo," Avigayil ran up to him, "Is Kuwabara here?"

Okubo nodded his head.

"Tell him Kayko's inside."

"WHAT?"

Avigayil turned around when she spotted him and he spotted her. The young girl ran over.

"Kuwabara, Kayko's in there," Avigayil informed the orange haired boy.

"Urameshi's girl?" Kuwabara yelled.

Everyone nodded. Kuwabara just looked at the house.

* * *

"I just hope this works," he mumbled, "KAYKO." As he screamed her name he threw the egg in the fire. 

Avigayil heard yusuke scream Kayko's name and ran over to the door. Kuwabara ran with her.

When the egg hit the floor, blue fire erupted creating a pathway for Kayko. Kayko was so surprised. She picked Yusuke's body up and started walking towards the door.

* * *

Avigayil and Kuwabara noticed someone coming from inside the house. The two teens rushed inside and found Kayko. Avigayil helped by holding her and Kuwabara helped by helping what was ever in the blanket. He had no idea it was Yusuke. When they got out Avigayil was hugging Kayko and the blanket. 

"Uh…what's in the blanket?" Kuwabara asked.

Kayko removed some of the blanket to show Yusuke's face.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SICK GRAVE ROBBER OR SOMETHING?" Kuwabara screamed. He was freaked out.

"Shut up! We'll explain later," Avigayil ordered with clenched teeth.

"Come on then," Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke, hoisted him over his shoulder and grabbed Kayko by the hand. Avigayil, Kuwabara and Kayko started running.

"Hey Kuwabara don't hold her hand like that. She's mine. Idiot," yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke…I'm afraid things aren't going to be the same anymore," Botan began.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you just can't hang around anymore. I need to bring you someplace."

"Oh. But I thought. This sucks. THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"Let him have sometime to himself," Sayaka whispered to the grim reaper.

"Yusuke, I'll let you have the rest of the day to yourself," Botan told him in a sweet voice.

* * *

Later that night 

"I'm so sorry I put you kids in danger," Atsuko apologized, "And Kayko your hair."

Kuwabara, Kayko and Avigayil were behind Yusuke, who was in a wheelchair. They were all at the site where the burnt down.

"It's alright Atsuko," Kayko's hair was short and down to her neck, "I Felt so safe. I saw a road of blue fire leading me out. It was like a big explosion and I was surrounded by his presence."

"That's our Yusuke," Avigayil cooed.

"Nice work Urameshi," congratulated Kuwabara.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT COMING BACK SO YOU CAN STOP TALKING TO ME GOD DAMN IT!" Yusuke yelled.

He was so frustrated. Yusuke just gave up and broke down. Botan just watched in the background.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Koenma?" Yusuke questioned.

And there he was; Koenma was in the sky like seeing him on TV.

"You threw the egg into the fire, saving Kayko's life at the expense of your own, which shows there is a little quality under all that crap. So, I am giving you your life back."

"You're so gracious Koenma," Botan commented.

"On one condition," the prince began.

"Name it," Yusuke was getting excited.

"You're not allowed to call me toddler breath anymore."

"You got it."

"I'm so excited for you Yusuke," Botan laughed, giving Yusuke a hug and swinging him around.

"Get off," Yusuke shoved her, "YEAH!"

Yusuke was laughing and celebrating. He even went into Avigayil's dream to tell her. She woke up and found him floating above her bed. They started dancing and talking about what they would do when Yusuke came back to life. Koenma was watching Yusuke, "Let's see how _both _of them will handle the _real_ ordeal."

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R. I also have the next chapter all written up. But I can't think of a good name. Here you vote. Would you like a) Yusuke's back (the original title for the next episode) 

or

b) What's a Spirit Detective?

you tell me. vote/poll whatever you wanna call it ends October 24.

Avigayil Urameshi


	6. What's a Spirit Detective?

Hi everyone! Wow. I'm so glad I got so many reviews.

**XiaoQiu1992: I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, the twins are still cocky and stuff, but even though Avi is better in school, she is just as bad as Yusuke.**

**Crimson moonlight and bloody rain: I'm glad you love the story.**

**Sailor Elf: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for your support.**

**hi-ya: I'm glad you like the story.**

**Khalia1114: I'm so glad you like the stroy. Thanks for your support. To answer your question, yes, there will be some romance for Avi, in stories to come and maybe even a tiny bit at the end of this story.**

**Cricket: I'm glad you like the stroy. I'm gonna try to start writing to get Kurama and Hiei to show up.**

**Hikari Dragoness of Light: I'm glad you like the story. It's also nice to know a fellow freshman. lolz. **

**Cam: I'm glad you like the story.**

**RandomMindGirl: I'm glad you llike the story.**

**Jessica: Hey Jess, thanks for your support. Now you know that I have it in me. lol.**

Now the votes came in as: Yusuke's back-1 What's a Spirit Detective-9

I appreciate everyone's reviews.

Avigayil Urameshi

* * *

What's A Spirit Detective?

It was late at night when Koenma, Botan and Yusuke arrived at the Urameshis' new apartment.

"Wow, my mom must have had great insurance to get this good place," Yusuke commented looking around the new complex.

There were multiple floors, elevators and stairs. The apartments were grey and in a shape of a rectangle.

They flew into one of the apartments on the fifth floor. There, in one of the bedrooms was Yusuke in an actual bed.

"Sooo Koenma how does this revival thing work?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I need to explain something to you."

"So explain already!"

"Ok. There are two lines; your life and spirit line. They both run on different cycles. Yours tonight runs in cycle."

"So?"

"This only happens every sixty years. You may not have another chance."

Koenma let out some sort of energy from his hands. The energy transferred and turned Yusuke's body gold.

"What the hell did you just do to my body!"

"I just created an opening between Spirit World and here."

"Oh."

"I have to tell you, you're body will start turning gold. By noon, your body will be totally gold. Remember, this only happens sixty years, so by midnight tomorrow you won't be able to comeback. Oh, you will also need someone to donate their life energy."

"And how do they do this?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms.

"By getting kissed on the lips," Koenma said sounding like a five year old. Yusuke's eyes just widened, "What? You never heard of mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"Yeah…no," Yusuke stumbled over his words.

"I think he's just scared Koenma," Botan grinned.

"I think you're right Botan. Just let everyone know what they have to do," Koenma told Yusuke fading away.

"_Right_."

**

* * *

Kuwabara was lifting Yusuke up. Time was passing by very slowly till their lips met. At first it was a chaste kiss but then it slowly turned into one of passion. **

Kuwabara woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, "Who knew dreams could be so scary?"

Little, did he know, everyone else who Yusuke was close with, had similar dreams.

When Avigayil woke up from _her_ dream, she woke up in a fright.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, I WILL KISS YOU LIKE THAT WHEN I KISS A DEMON WHICH WILL BE NEVER!" she screamed.

Avi will never kiss her brother like that. Sure, she would lightly kiss her brother on the lips, he was family. But, she would never ever kiss him passionately, that was just…gross.

Yusuke winced as he heard his sister yell at him, "Well, Avi won't be doing the honors."

* * *

:Next morning: 

"Well he doesn't look any different," Kayko said.

Kayko was sitting in a chair next to Yusuke's bed. She was waiting for Avi. Avi walked into Yusuke's room finishing tying her hair up in her signature low ponytail. She shivered.

"Are you ok?" Kayko asked looking up, "You're kind of pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kayko looked at the girl quizzically, "No, really, I'm fine. I just had a dream that spooked me out." Avi was starting to sweat.

Kayko went over to Avi and felt her forehead, "Avigayil, you have a fever. It's low, but still, I would stay home."

"Fine with me. I came home around two n the morning from the club and I'm sooo fucking tired."

"Well go back to bed; I'll swing by later with homework."

"Thanks."

Kayko left the Urameshis' apartment and went to school. Avi just kept looking at her brother. She shook her head, "How can you even ask me that?"

She then went changed back into her pj's, snuggled on the couch and started watching TV.

"Damn. She didn't even believe the dream," Yusuke said.

"Maybe I should have told you that you start turning gold from your feet," Koenma said meekly.

"Well thanks for leaving out that piece of information, _Koenma_," Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up Yusuke, I don't feel good," Avi yelled at her brother. She heard the whole conversation but was too tired to do anything.

"Sorry."

* * *

:At school: 

:Kayko's P.O.V:

I was in the middle of doing an assignment, when Mr. Takanaka came.

"Kayko Yukimura?"

I stood, "Yes?"

"May I please speak with you outside?"

I walked out side and followed Mr. Takanaka out into the hallway.

"Kayko…your mother is in the hospital," Mr. Takanaka informed me.

I was just in a daze. I couldn't believe it. Somehow I was put into a vehicle and driven to the hospital. I met my dad there.

"Daddy what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. She just passed out."

We both went into a mom's room. I sat next to her on a chair. Dad and I were really worried.

"How is he doctor?" Daddy asked the doctor as soon as he came in.

I could tell he was nervous. He was twisting around his work hat. I realized he was still in his apron from work. I stared at his features. They same color hair and eyes as mine, with a few signs of aging on his face.

"Don't worry Mr. Yukimura; she just overworked herself in this heat."

"Hear that Kayko," Daddy acknowledged me, "Mom's fine. You can go back to school."

"No. I'm staying right here," I said stubbornly.

* * *

:Normal P.O.V: 

"She'll stay there all night if she has to," Botan complained.

Botan and Yusuke watched Kayko the whole day and it was close to midnight; about an hour away to be exact.

"You have an hour left," Koenma said popping out of no where.

"HOLY SHIT! DON'T DO THAT!"

"I wouldn't be yelling at me if I were you. I would try to get your mom or Kuwabara to kiss you."

"Right," Yusuke agreed.

"Mom, stop hanging with these fags and go home. I need you to kiss me," Yusuke yelled at his mother.

Atsuko was a t a party, hanging out with two cross-dressed men drunk as hell.

"Atsuko why don't you stay here tonight?" one cross-dresser asked.

"Say that's a great idea! Kayko can take care of Yusuke," Atsuko agreed.

Yusuke just slapped his forehead, "This is hopeless," he looked up and saw Botan leaving on her oar, "Hey where you going?"

"I'm going to try Kayko again. Go find Kuwabara."

"Right. Go find Kuwabara."

Yusuke found Kuwabara at the arcade playing a racecar game.

"Hey Kuwabara are you listening to me?" Yusuke asked, "Ok I don't want you to think I'm a gay fag but," he put his hands together begging, "Please, please, please, kiss me. I know it's gross but, hey, are you listening to me? Kuwabara," Yusuke touched Kuwabara's back.

Kuwabara froze on the stop, "Eek. This place has the chilly feeling," Kuwabara ran out of the arcade.

"Well that was useful," he muttered to himself, joining Koenma in front of his apartment complex. Yusuke saw Kayko running towards the complex.

"Huh Kayko? Botan how'd you do it?" he asked the deity as soon as she appeared.

"Her mother was asleep. I tapped into her and relayed the message through her," the blue haired girl explained.

"She only has five minutes," Koenma informed.

Kayko ran tot the elevator.

"Come on, come on," she muttered.

She kept pressing the button. Kayko gave up and ran up the stairs.

"Two minutes," the prince counted down.

Kayko fiddled around to find the key in her school bag. Botan and Yusuke were on the edge of their seats.

"One minute."

Kayko found the key, opened the door and shoved her shows off.

"Forget about the shoes Kayko," Yusuke yelled.

DING. DING. DING.

Kayko ran to his room and saw his golden body.

DING. DING. DING.

"Yusuke," Kayko cried and ran to him.

"KAYKO," Yusuke cried and went into his house.

Kayko ran and kissed him.

Koenma closed his pocket watch, "She didn't make it."

Botan looked sad and looked around for Yusuke, "Yusuke?"

* * *

Avigayil woke up when Kayko crashed into the house. She ran and saw Kayko kiss Yusuke. The twin stayed silent watching. 

Kayko pulled back crying when she saw nothing was happening. Yusuke opened his eyes slowly. He sat up, pulling the covers off him. His raven hair messed and his chocolate eyes settling on the girl in front of him. He turned sat crossed-legged and scratched his cheek.

Kayko's face brightened up and started crying tears of joy.

"Hey nice kiss," Yusuke commented.

"Oh, Yusuke," Kayko cried crashing into him, holding onto his pajamas so he won't ever leave her again.

Yusuke looked down and smiled a small smile. He looked up and saw his sister. She smiled and he smiled back. Avigayil left and went back to her own bed. She would let Kayko have Yusuke to herself.

"Welcome back bro. we'll hang tomorrow," she whispered before she went back to sleep.

"I was holding my breath and everything," Botan let out a sigh of relief.

"We'll see how he is tomorrow morning when his ordeal starts," Koenma said.

* * *

:Next day: 

Yusuke stretched his arms, "It feels good to be on the ground again. I _love_ gravity," Yusuke commented.

Avigayil looked over at her brother. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a red plaid shirt with a yellow sweater, a green jacket with orange cuffs and collar plus white sneakers. His hair was down; not gelled back. She laughed at him, "You're such a dumbass."

"Hey!" Yusuke put his hands down, opened his eyes and looked over at hid sister. He took in her features. She was wearing flare jeans, a red plaid shirt like him, with a yellow sweater vest and a matching green jacket with orange cuffs and collar. She was wearing her signature ponytail with sunglasses on her head. The twin was wearing white sneakers too, but about ten sizes smaller. After all, she _was_ only 4'9'', "That wasn't very nice."

"Since when do you care if I was nice or not?"

Two boys walked up to them.

"Hey give us all your money and we won't have to bash your face," one boy threatened.

"Are…you…talking to me?" Yusuke questioned, his eyes getting happy with joy.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?"

Yusuke sighed and took the boys' hands, "Boys, to be alive is a wonderful thing."

"Come on, Mr. Coming back from the dead," Avi said dragging her brother away.

"Why you-" The boy started.

"Hey," The second boy said trying to calm down the first boy, "Don't mess with the retarded. Let it go."

The two twin teens were passing an alleyway from the side of the road.

"Psst."

The twins turned around and looked in the alleyway.

"Psst. The two of you come here."

The twins looked around and pointed at themselves.

"Yes, you two," the voice beckoned.

They came over and saw a lady in a purple robe covering everything but her eyes. In front of her was a box with a crystal ball sitting on it.

"I know what happened to you," she said.

"Really enlighten is?"

"You have died and comeback to life. Hey wait a minute, I'm not finished yet," she protested.

"I don't need to be told what happened to me when I already know," Yusuke said putting on his sunglasses, "Let's go get coffee."

"Ewww gross. How can you drink that shit?" Avi asked sliding an arm around her brother's waist.

"Fine, you can get a cookie," Yusuke answered back, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders. They walked like that through the streets of Tokyo to the coffee shop.

* * *

RING 

The bell on the coffee shop had rung signaling that a cusomter(s) walked in. And in walked our favorite teen twins. They saw a group of teens around their age sitting in a couple of tables. They took a booth across the gang. A nice waitress came and took the siblings order; Yusuke's coffee and Avi's cookie. The two teens sat across one another and looked over at the group who were talking.

"Looks like four eyes is the ring leader," Yusuke commented quietly.

"Mmmhmm."

The waitress arrived with their order.

Avigayil looked over at the boys. Her eye's widened, "Yusuke," she kicked him under the table.

He almost dropped his cup of coffee, "Shit, Avi, you almost made me spill."

"Four eyes has horns coming out of his head," she said totally ignoring what her brother yelled at her for.

"What?" Yusuke looked over at four eyes, "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

Avigayil just nodded her head and took a bite of her cookie.

"Mmm…tasteable." (A/N: Tasteable an Avigayil word. Meaning-tasty, delicious etc.)

Yusuke looked over at his sister. He laughed at her face of heavenly bliss, "Nice face."

"Shut up. Go back to eating reading your manga."

"Right back at ya," Avigayil stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Uh boss so do you think Kuwabara will show up?" a boy from the gang asked.

"Of course he'll show up if he doesn't want his Eikichi dead."

'Wow this Eikichi girl must be something special' Avi thought.

'Since when does he have a girlfriend' Yusuke wondered.

"But why make him steal?" Another boy asked.

'STEAL? That's against his code', both twins thought. They became alarmed with out showing it on their faces.

"I want him to enjoy the art of stealing," Four eyes explained.

RING

The door opened and Kuwabara, Okubo, Miyamoto and the nameless boy were standing. Kuwabara had a shopping bag under his arm. Kuwabara walked over to the leader and dumped the bag on the table.

"Here's the comics. I didn't know which kind you liked. Now where's Eikichi?"

'He really stole' the twins were amazed.

"I didn't know stolen goods came with a receipt," four eyes stated.

Avi let out a breath of relief she didn't even know she was holding.

"Grab him and take him outside," four eyes ordered.

"Come on," two boys grabbed Kuwabara's arms and dragged him outside.

Miyamoto, Okubo, nameless boy, and the rest of four eyes' gang followed.

When both groups arrived behind the coffee shop, four eyes ordered to drop him. The boys obeyed and dropped Kuwabara on the ground. Though, he landed on the grass (don't ask me how there is grass in an alleyway) it still hurt his bum.

"Since you have disobeyed me, she will have to die."

A boy grabbed an empty wine bottle, hit it against a box, and held it up to show the sharp pieces. In a bag, he grabbed a little kitten; it was brown with a few white spots and a red ribbon with a bell attached around it neck.

"Eikichi," Kuwabara cried.

"Yes, if you don't want to see your precious Eikichi dead, you will get on your hands and knees and start apologizing," four eyes said cruelly.

"What!"

"Don't do it Kuwabara. He's not worth it," the nameless boy yelled.

But it was too late. Kuwabara got down on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong," Kuwabara mumbled.

"What was that?" four eyes asked.

He loved torturing this boy.

"I said I'm sorry I was wrong," Kuwabara shouted.

"Good, now I want you to get up and hit your three friends. They've been staring at me ever since we met and it's quite rude."

"What? I can't do that. I'll never hit them."

"Don't worry we can take it," Miyamoto assured him.

"Yeah, we'll just imagine its Sakamoto and we'll hit him right back," the name less boy also reassured Kuwabara.

"No…I can't do it. I can't bring myself to hit my friends."

"Fine. Then the cat dies," Sakamoto (four eyes) ordered.

The boy holding Eikichi started moving the glass closer tot the kitten. Out of no where a kick was sent to the boy holding the cat. Someone jumped and caught the cat the too.

"What the?"

The two figures landed and turned around.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara cried, "But I thought you were dead?"

"Things change. Hold this guy, will ya," Yusuke handed Kuwabara the cat.

"Eikichi," Kuwabara cooed.

Avigayil almost fell over, "Eikichi is a cat?"

"Hey Urameshi, it's not a guy it's a girl."

"Yeah whatever. Are you fighting with us or no?" Yusuke asked dodging a punch.

Kuwabara looked at his friends, "Let's fight!"

Kuwabara ran to a guy and kicked him in the stomach, while holding Eikichi. Miyamoto punched some guy in the face but got punched in the stomach. Avi was having some trouble. Someone was holding her up in the air by the arms. She kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped her and she landed in a crouching position.

"Avi lets move," she looked up and saw Yusuke starting to run after Sakamoto.

"You're not getting away that easily," she got up and started running after the boys. She caught up with Yusuke four eyes was leading them under a bridge. Avigayil ran and jumped on Sakamoto's back knocking him down. The impact with the ground knocked him out. A little gray-blue thing came out of his mouth. It had horns. It was like a pixie minus the wings and looked evil. It had purple hair and yellow eyes. It also had a yellow loin cloth covering him.

"What the hell?" Avi questioned out loud.

"What you can see me?" the little thing squeaked.

It turned red and started bouncing off the walls.

Yusuke grabbed it.

"Ahhhh. What are you doing?" he yelled.

"What is this?" Yusuke asked Avi. She shrugged after getting up.

"His name's Jiyaki. He's a ruthless criminal wanted for many crimes in Spirit World," the fortune teller said walking towards the teens, "Both of you have all that's required to become Spirit Detectives."

"Well that's a fancy title," the twins said simultaneously not sure what to say.

The fortune teller took off her hood, revealing a familiar deity.

"Botan!"

"I knew you wouldn't forget," she beamed.

"Yusuke and Avigayil Urameshi," a voice boomed.

They looked outside and saw Koenma projected in the sky, "For the time being you're the Spirit Detectives of earth. Botan will be your assistant."

"I'll take that," Botan said taking Jiyaki and flied off to Spirit World.

"Spirit Detective, huh?" Avigayil turned to Yusuke smiling.

* * *

So yes, Avi became a Spirit Detective. There will be 3 more chapters until this story ends.Don't worry I'm going saga by saga. So the next stroy will be about Genkai and Rando. Read my profile for upcoming stories. 

Another poll. Hmmmmm...maybe I'll do this at the end of every chapter.

a)Three Monsters

b) First Mission

c) Who's that hottie?

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi


	7. First Mission

Hi everyone. I'm kind of dissapointed. 2 reasons. 1) I just found out to day one of the best yyh sites closed down. I got all of my info there, if I couldnt remember it on my own. Screencaps, quotes, artifact and attack info. You name it they had it. 2) I didnt get so many reviews.

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**ficfan3484: glad you like the last chapter.**

**Elizabeth: thanks for reviewing.**

**XiaoQiu1992: Thanks for your enthusiasim (i totally spelt that wrong) There will be a sequal a trequal and so on and so forth untilI finish the entire series or lose interest.**

**RandomMindGirl: Thanks for your review.**

**Jessica: I already explained to you what an sd is, so thanks for your review chica.**

**Cam: Thanks for your review.**

**Khalia1114: I'm glad you're excited for the sequal.**

**A specialthank you goes to Hikari Dragoness of Light. She and her twin helped me out with this chapter. I had a tiny case of writers block so they helped me out. The dream sequence was their idea. So big shout out to Hikari!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

R &R

Avigayil Urameshi

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V

Someone was waking me up by poking me.

"Yusuke…please wake up. Don't leave me again."

It was my mom. She's been doing that to me ever since I came back to life. She was kneeling next to my bed crying. I sat up and started to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I was about to say something when, something white was chucked and hit my mom in the head.

"Mom. Will you shut up? He's not going anywhere."

I looked over at Avi, on the other side of my room. We both have 2 beds in both of our rooms. We like to have "sleepovers" and once in a while we share a bed. (My head to her feet and her head to my feet.)

Avi got out of bed. She was wearing a black cami and blue plaid boxers. Her hair was down. Avi went over and picked up her pillow.

"Shot gun the bathroom first," Avi declared running out of the room, after brushing her hair into its ponytail.

"Hey! No fair," I yelled running after her only to realize I was too late.

"Avi open the door," I demanded banging on the door.

"I can't. I'm taking a piss then washing my face," she called back.

"Ugh."

After ten minutes of waiting, Avi came out of the bathroom.

"Finally!"

Avigayil just rolled her yes and went into her room. She went into her armoire and got her green uniform. She opened the drawer and got her undergarments. She opened the second drawer and got out a pair of socks. Avi brought the clothes over to her bed, stripped out of her bed clothes and put on her new ones. (Hey, I know my sister's routine.)

When Avigayil arrived downstairs she got herself and me a bowl of cereal. I came down five minutes later in my green uniform with my hair gelled.

"You promised Kayko to go to school today."

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't promise her I'll go to class," I smirked.

"Got a point. Fine, we'll skip for the day."

We made our way out of the house after teeth brushing and shoe tying.

Normal P.O.V

On the way to school, Avigayil was trying to remember a dream she had this past night,

_There were three people; one tall and bulky, one short and another with red hair. They broke into a vault that looked like it was in Spirit World and stole three items._

"Hey," Yusuke waved a hand in front of his sister's face disrupting her thoughts, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You spaced out that's all."

The two continued their way in silence.

The two neared the school gates and overheard two boys talking.

"Hey is it possible for a girl to be a tomboy and a slut at the same time?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well Avigayil Urameshi is a tomboy, but she looks like a slut. Did you know she works at a club?"

"Just ignore them, and scare the shit out of them," Avi whispered.

Yusuke snuck up behind them, "Hey boys. What's up? Wanna tell me what I missed?"

The boys were just scared out of their wits and ran into school, "Hey come back. I wasn't going to hurt you." Avigayil was cracking up.

"Yusuke…I'm glad you remembered," Kayko praised.

"Kayko," Yusuke responded transfixed. All he could remember is when she kissed him.

Yusuke just got this dreamy look on his face. All of his facial expressions softened.

"Hey, Yusuke, come on, we're going to be late," Kayko disrupted his thoughts.

"Uh…right."

"You love her, don't you?" Avigayil asked whispering.

"I don't know, but all I know is I've never felt this way," Yusuke whispered back catching up to Kayko.

Kayko and Yusuke walked into the school gate side by side. Avi was not far behind. Everyone was staring at Yusuke like he came back from the dead, he did of course.

"Urameshi," someone called.

"Yeah, what do ya want Kuwabara?"

"I just wanna say thanks for helping save Eikichi, but that doesn't change anything got it?" Kuwabara decided.

"Yea whatev-," someone smacked him over the head with their briefcase, "What the hell Takanaka?"

"I'm glad to see you're in school. I trust you will be in class," Takanaka assumed walking away.

"Ok. What the hell is going on?"

"Everyone's just glad to see you. Chillax bro." (Chillax: A combination of chill and relax. An Avigayil word.)

Avi and Yusuke were hanging on the side of the school. Yusuke reached into his pocket, "Huh...what the…oh yeah. Here," Yusuke tossed Avigayil what looked like a little plastic magnifying glass.

"What is this?" Avigayil questioned.

_It was about twelve at night and Yusuke came back from Club Flow watching his sister and listening to music. He was about to go inside his house when a bubbly voice called him, "Yusuke."_

"_Botan? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Yes I do. Koenma sent me here to give this to you and your sister," Botan explained out two little plastic magnifying glasses._

"_What's this?" Yusuke asked looking through one._

"_It's called a Psychic Spyglass. It allows it's user to see through things at the cost of some of their spirit energy. It can go through walls, clothes, anything really," at the mention of clothes on accident Yusuke looked a t Botan through the spyglass. Botan hit him over the head with her oar, "Use it wisely. This is your first of a sew spirit items that will help you good night."_

"So this thing is a Psychic Spyglass?"

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear my story!" Yusuke raged.

Avi put her spyglass in her pocket and grabbed Yusuke, "Come on Mr. Cranky, we skipped one class. Let's go to the rest so Kayko won't beat us up."

When the twins got to their classroom everything was a bit topsey turvey.

"Someone stole my dragon pen."

"Someone stole my butterfly clip."

A third of the class was complaining they got something stolen. Mr. Iwamoto walked in and heard everything, "Urameshi," he called.

The twins looked at each other and then glared at the man who called them. Mr. Iwamoto brought the twins into an empty classroom. As soon as the soon closed, Mr. Iwamoto punched Yusuke in the right cheek and Avi in the left.

"What the fuck?" Avi coughed.

"Where's the stolen goods?" Mr. Iwamoto demanded. (A/N: Haha I just realized he sounds like he's asking where they're hiding drugs.)

"We don't have them asshole. Eat our fist," the twins shouted in unison.

Right when they were about to punch him, Koenma popped in, "Yusuke! Avigayil!"

"Huh? Koenma? What are you doing here?" they asked.

"Boy do I have a big case for you."

"Oh sweet," Avi cheered.

"Easily distracted," yusuke mumbled, "First we have to punch this guy out for saying we stole that stupid pen."

"Oh right."

"Ugh. Use your spyglass and look in his left pocket if his blazer," Koenma directed.

Avigayil took out her Psychic Spyglass but was hesitant, "Won't he see us?"

"I basically put a pause in this dimension. So I could talk to you two," Koenma explained.

Avigayil looked through the spyglass, "He has all that crap in his pocket. That bastard."

Koenma "unpaused" the scene and Mr. Takanaka walked in the classroom, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll tell you what the meaning of this is," Yusuke reached onto Iwamoto's pocket, "He tried to frame us. He stole the kids junk."

Mr. Takanaka took Mr. Iwamoto outside and walked towards the office.

"Hey, we didn't get to punch him," Avi said disappointed.

"Oh don't worry you will. The two of you get together as if you were about to tango," Koenma instructed.

Avigayil and Yusuke got close together, "Closer and Yusuke you can take your hand off her waist. Same for you Avi, you can take your hand off his shoulder," Avigayil and Yusuke were so close; they were kind of pushing up on each other. It was awkward but t hey dismissed it, "Now Avi, use your left hand, Yusuke use your right, and make a gun and point it at the guy," they did as they were told, "Now you have something called Spirit Energy flowing throughout your body, channel your spirit energy into your hand and release the energy through your index finger."

Yusuke and Avigayil channeled their energy and a blue blast came from their index finger. It hit Iwamoto square in the neck. Yusuke and Avigayil smirked, "Awesome."

"Ahhhh. Mr. Iwamoto are you alright?" Takanaka asked his comrade.

"Cool isn't it? The two of you can do it on your own not necessarily with each other like now," Koenma explained.

"So what's this attack called?" Avigayil asked with a slight bit of evilness in her tone.

"It's called the Spirit Gun. Made the name up myself. For now you two can only use it once a day. As you get stronger you can use it as often as you want. Now follow me so I can tell you about the case."

The three went into a shed behind the school. Koenma set up a projector screen. Avigayil and Yusuke sat on a few boxes.

"Last night three thieves broke into my dad's vault and stole three items. The orb of Baast, The Forlorn Hope and The Shadow Sword," Koenma began. A slide with an orb came on. It was army patterned and had a neon green glowing color, "This is the Orb of Baast. It's used to remove a soul from its body. The soul is then trapped within the orb and the orbs user can do what they like with it. It's especially effective on children," On the next slide, a mirror with jewels surrounding it came on, "This is the Forlorn Hope. It has the power to grant any wish of it's user during a full moon. However, in order for the wish to be granted, the mirror requires something. But we don't know what it is."

"Useful," Yusuke muttered.

On the next slide a sword appeared, "This is the Shadow Sword. It is capable of turning whatever it cuts into a low level demon. The only way to reverse the transformation is to give the antidote within the sword to the victim before the transformation is complete," Koenma glared.

"So do we know who stole the spirit thingies? And if yes, are they boys?" Avigayil asked.

"Yes and yes. I have pictures of them," Koenma replied.

"Avi what are you gonna do, rate them?" Yusuke asked jokingly.

"I won't rate them, but I'll comment," she answered seriously.

Yusuke fell out of his seat, "I was joking."

"And I was serious."

"Koenma, start the show already, will ya."

Koenma glared at Yusuke, "This is Gouki."

"Eww…Gross…ugly," Avi gagged, 'Whoa, wait, this kinda reminds me of my dream.'

Gouki was big; tall wise and width wise. He had brown hair, cut quite short and grey/brown eyes.

"This is Kurama," Koenma said changing slides.

"Looks like a mama's boy to me," Yusuke commented.

Kurama had long red hair that reached his back with emerald green eyes.

"He looks really nice, but I wouldn't go out with him," Avigayil commented, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to comment?"

"So I made a comment, sue me."

"And this is Hiei," Koenma announced trying to stop a verbal dispute already starting.

On the screen was a guy with gravity defying hair on black with a white starburst in the middle. He had crimson eyes and a white band on his forehead as if he was hiding something.

"Now this guy looks like trouble," Yusuke commented, "Right Avi? Avi?" Yusuke looked over at his sister. She looked like she was in a trance, just staring at this Hiei guy. All of her facial expressions softened, "Avigayil!"

"Huh…Oh sorry," the twin apologized turning to her brother.

Yusuke saw a tiny tint of red.

'Is she blushing?' Yusuke wondered.

'Am I blushing?' Avi pondered feeling a tiny bit of heat reach her cheeks.

"Ahem. I suggest the two of you get going," Koenma suggested, "Otherwise you'll be late for your next class."

Yes, the Urameshis did leave, but they did not go to class; they went back to the side of the school.

'So this is what a Spirit Detective does' Yusuke mused laying down on the ground.

'Hiei…' Avi mused. She just couldn't stop thinking about those red eyes, they mesmerized her. She sat against the wall.

A little cloud floated past them.

"What the hell?"

"I think that's a spirit."

"Let's follow it."

The two started running after the spirit. The spirit led them through out the city to the bad parts. Avigayil and Yusuke slowed down to walking, but still followed the spirit to and alleyway. They kept their guard. Avigayil and Yusuke noticed Gouki sitting in the alleyway holding the Orb of Baast.

"Quick hide," Avi shoved Yusuke behind some boxes.

"Look he has horns," Yusuke pointed to three horns coming out of his head.

No one could see it but them though.

Gouki slowly got up after he noticed the sky and started heading somewhere. Avigayil and Yusuke followed but maintained their distance. They noticed he was heading to the woods.

* * *

:In the woods: 

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, training with his new sword. Kurama was standing around watching. Gouki walked into the clearing just when it started to rain. Amazingly it did not rain in the clearing.

"I must tell you both something," Kurama began.

Gouki faced Kurama and Hiei continued jumping around, "I've decided to leave and finish this on my own."

"WHAT? Coward!" Gouki raged, picking Kurama up by the collar.

"Let him go," Hiei stated facing the two, "He's more powerful than you so beware."

"Hey Avi, look it's not raining in here," Yusuke said coming into the clearing.

"Oh wow," Avi entered.

The three demons turned to face them. It was like a staring contest.

Gouki was big wearing a maroon shirt and khaki pants.

Kurama looked to be about 5'5" wearing a violet/pink school uniform.

Hiei was wearing black pants and a black cloak.

Avigayil was staring at everyone. Her eyes fell upon Hiei's and Hiei's eyes landed in hers. The two of them locked eyes for about ten seconds. Crimson bore into chocolate.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to be arrested," Kurama backed into the woods.

Hiei just smirked at Avi and vanished.

"Oh come on guys," Yusuke whined.

"Well looks like it's just you and me," Gouki started. He took out a spirit from the orb and out it in his mouth.

"Monster, spit that out," Avi yelled punching him in the face. Avi grabbed the orb.

"Oh you'll pay for that bitch," Gouki started to transform. All his clothes ripped and his hair got longer. Fangs came out of his mouth as did the horns.

Yusuke ran and kicked Gouki, only to be knocked down next to his sister. Gouki used his claws and slashed the twins in the chest, ripping their clothes.

Avigayil positioned her finger into a gun and tried to draw spirit energy.

"What the hell? Why is this fucking thing not working?" Avigayil muttered.

"_For now you two can only use it once a day." _Koenma words echoed in her head.

"Right. It's a one day deal. Shit," she muttered.

"Remind me next time to ask Koenma how to fight a demon," Yusuke asked his sister.

* * *

"Hey Avi Urameshi here. This fight against Gouki keeps getting harder and harder. But wait, what's this? Tommorrow night is the full moon? Can we stop Kurama before it's too late? Stay tuned. Until next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!"

* * *

This chapter took me 3 days to write. I know it's kinda short sorry. So yea. Keep on reading. I'm busy writing the next chapter. I have about 1/4 to write. Don't worry there will be a sequal and all that crap.

R&R

Avi Urameshi


	8. Gouki and Kurama

Happy Turkey Day!

I have a request from my reviewers/readers. If you know any good screencap website like please let me know.

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**RandomMindGirl,** **Cricket, Silvrosefox, XiaoQiu1992, Khalia1114, Hikari Dragoness of Light, and loveanime18.**

R&R

Avi

* * *

Gouki picked the twins up and threw them hard against the ground. He picked them both up each one in a separate hand, and started choking Yusuke and Avigayil. Avigayil cried out in pain and started gasping for breath.

Lights started shining.

"Look, I think we can camp out over here."

"Everyone go into the clearing and set up camp."

Gouki dropped the twins, "Until next time, detectives."

Avigayil was trying to stay conscious as best as she can. Yusuke already lost his.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay," said a soothing voice, "Just help me carry him."

Yes, Avigayil did help the stranger carry Yusuke, but right when they arrived at the apartment, Avigayil lost her consciousness and dropped dead (A/N: Figure of speech she wasn't dead)

Yusuke was first to wake up. He stretched and upon stretching he accidentally kicked something. That something fell on the floor face first.

"Yusuke! Avigayil! You two are finally up," Atsuko cried walking in after she heard a thud. She hit Yusuke in the back of the head and hit her daughter too, who fell back down, "This poor girl must be very strong to carry you both back home."

Yusuke looked down and saw he was still in his school uniform, but his jacket was taken off, leaving him in a long sleeve white shirt. Avigayil was dressed in the same manner.

"Glad to see you two are up," Botan cheered walking in. she was wearing a fuchsia turtleneck with jeans, "You're so adorable when you sleep," she cooed, "Thanks for helping me carry Yusuke, Avigayil."

"I'll go get you some tea," Atsuko said. She noticed her daughter made a face of disgust, "I'll get you some boiled water."

"Thank you mommy," Yusuke raised an eyebrow in question, "What? I'm in a good mood. Hey what time is it?"

Botan snapped her fingers, "Thanks for reminding me Avi. I have two new spirit items for you."

Botan took out two watches and two rings, "This is a Spirit Watch. It detects spirit energy and it points to what direction the demon is."

"Alright, today's a new day. That means we can use our spirit guns."

"The ring makes your spirit gun stronger."

Yusuke and Avigayil put their jackets on.

"Let's go kick some demon butt," Yusuke stood making a spirit gun pose.

On the other side of town in a park, a little girl was playing. A green ball rolled her way, "Hey mister you dropped your ball," she said giving it Gouki.

"Why thank you," Gouki replied sucking her soul and putting it in the orb.

"I want to play too," Avigayil said walking up to Gouki, Yusuke not far behind.

"Here for another round. You're only looking for trouble," Gouki started to turn into his demon form.

"We like looking for trouble," Yusuke said slyly. (A/N: That reminded me of that joke. I haven't heard it in years. If you know it, review it to me.)

Yusuke and Avigayil teamed up against Gouki. Kicks and punches were thrown from both ends.

Yusuke noticed a broken tree trunk. He picked it up and charged at Gouki. Gouki picked the log up with Yusuke and chucked him. He picked Avigayil up by the head. Avigayil started to chuckle.

"Bitch, what's so funny?"

Avigayil stuck a small log in his mouth vertically. Gouki dropped Avigayil.

"Do it Yusuke," she yelled.

"Spirit Gun!"

The blast hit Gouki square in the face.

All of the spirits including the little girls' went back to their rightful owners.

Yusuke and Avigayil dropped to the ground extremely tired.

"Great job you two," Botan congratulated.

"Thanks," they muttered in unison.

Both watches started to glow red and beep, signaling a demon's near.

Yusuke was limping holding onto a stick for his dear life. Avigayil was limping too. Botan was with Yusuke, supporting him. The twins were beat up pretty bad. A few people looked at them as they were walking in the city. Kurama was walking by and passed them. As the four intersected each other A voice sounding much like Kurama's, popped into their heads saying to meet him at the hospital at 8 o'clock.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Botan asked.

"We're going to meet him. What else?" Avigayil responded.

"The Forlorn Hope only works on the night of the full moon."

"So?" Yusuke said carefree.

"It's a full moon!"

"Would you kids like some tea?" Atsuko asked barging in.

"No thanks mom/Atsuko," they responded simultaneously.

"Let's get going. It's almost 8," Yusuke got up.

"I'll go back to Spirit World to find out what you need to have the wish granted," Botan told them materializing her oar.

When Yusuke and Avigayil neared the hospital they saw Kurama waiting outside.

"I must tell you, I'm known as Shuichi Minamino not Kurama," Kurama informed them.

Kurama lead them to a hospital room.

"Oh hello Shuichi," a nice woman greeted.

"Hello mother. How are you feeling?" Kurama nicely asked.

The twins looked at each other. The two of them could read the others face which clearly stated mother?

"It's been a long time since you brought friends here," Kurama's mother commented, "And you brought a young lady."

Avigayil looked over at the woman. She had nice black hair that was pulled back into a low bun. Avigayil smiled shyly and sweetly.

"Oh yes, these are my friends; Yusuke and Avigayil Urameshi. They're twins. Mother are you tired? Are you hungry? Here, have an apple," Kurama said worriedly.

"Shuichi I'm fine."

"Alright, but we'll leave you to get rest."

The three went up on the roof. The sun was starting to set.

"So why did you have the Forlorn Hope?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you want with it?" Avigayil butted in.

"I believe I'll tell you of my past so you can get a better picture of my intentions," Kurama began, "My truest name is Youko. I was a fox, a spirit fox gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years that I lived. I was being chased so I fled to the human world. I was injured and I ended up in this woman's womb. I decided I will only stay here enough to recuperate. Over the years as I've grown older I've learned to love it here. But my mother got a disease. Hiei found out that I was Youko Kurama," Kurama turned around and saw Avi blushing. Kurama smiled sweetly. He knew he had a lot of girls crushing on him at his school.

Yusuke looked over at Avi and noticed her blush, "Oh she's blushing because you said the H-word."

"The H-word?"

"Hiei," Yusuke said simply.

Avigayil turned to Yusuke and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up," she yelled.

Avigayil turned to Kurama and sweetly said, "Please continue."

"As I left off, Hiei and Gouki asked me to join them. They told me about the Forlorn Hope. I agreed. I decided I will use the mirror to save my mothers life. Maybe because I feel I am guilty. I feel like I am one of those mother-devouring creatures. I've caused my mother great pains; it's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior. I feel, in some way, I caused her disease."

"Shuichi," a doctor bursted through the door, "It's your mother. She's in critical condition."

The three teens rushed downstairs to the room where Kurama's mother was being kept. A doctor greeted them outside, "Shuichi, we are trying as best as we can to keep her alive, but she may not make it."

They rushed back upstairs. The moon was already up in the sky.

"Now do you see why I must use the Forlorn Hope," Kurama explained.

"I heard you had to dish something out for it to be used," Yusuke stated, "Know what it is?"

"Yes, You do. My life."

This stunned Avigayil and Yusuke.

Kurama placed the mirror on the ground. A burst of light and energy started to come from the mirror.

"This womans happiness? Is that what you seek?" the mirror asked.

"If it will save my mothers life, then yes."

The energy started surrounding Kurama.

"Hey, wait, mirror guy can you hear me? Take my life instead of Kuramas, so he can live and enjoy his wish," Yusuke demanded.

"No," Avigayil stepped in letting the energy surround her, "Take my life instead of the boys'."

"But Avi," Yusuke started.

"Mom already grieved over your death. You're her only son. She won't miss some slut like me," Avi contemplated.

"But it's my wish!" Kurama yelled.

There was a big burst of light. Everyone was scattered in different places.

"I'm alive?" each one said as they woke.

"For the noble act of considering giving your life away instead of the mirrors user, I've decided to grant the wish, without taking someones life," the mirror spoke.

"Mother," Kurama rushed downstairs.

"Yusuke! Avigayil! You're alright!" Botan cheered flying in, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS THE MIRROR NEEDS!"

"Oh contraire, the mirror needed a life. Kurama was going to sacrifice his life," Avigayil began, "But then Yusuke said 'No I'll sacrifice my life so you can enjoy your wish'," she imitated.

"But then Avi stepped in saying 'No take my life instead. Mom doesn't want a slut like me for a daughter'," Yusuke mimicked.

"But the mirror guy-"

"I heard what the mirror said Avi, thank you. I'm just glad I didn't have to ferry you," Botan cut in.

* * *

"Shuichi, it's a miracle. Your mother recovered miraculously. She'll need to stay in the hospital for a few more days though, so we can keep an eye on her," a doctor explained.

"Yes, of course," Kurama walked over to his mothers bed side, "I love you mother." (A/N: I know kinda cheesy. But I couldn't think of anything else.)

* * *

"Well looks like you two got the Forlorn Hope," Botan obviously stated.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is get the Shadow Sword from _Hiei_," Yusuke turned to his blushing sister.

"Shut. Up. Yusuke," Avigayil blushed.

Botan sat on her oar laughing her head off along with Yusuke. And that's how it went on for the rest of the night; Yusuke teasing and laughing at his sister's crush on Hiei.

:A big Avi head appeared with a vein popping out of her head: "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIEI!"

(A/N: Sound familiar. Yusuke, "I don't have a crush on Kayko.")

"Sure, Avi, sure," sarcasm dripping off of Yusuke's tongue, "Of course you don't have a crush on Hiei."

* * *

One more chapter. Excited cause it's gonna be my first story completed. Sorry about how short this chapter is. 

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi


	9. The three eyes of Hiei

Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm i na really good mood. Sorry it took me so long to update. Any who, I have good news. YYH IS BACK ON AT 5:30 AM EVERY SATURDAY MORNING ON CARTOON NEWTORK! AND THIS WEEKIND (12/17/05) YUSUKE ASKED KAYKO TO MARRY HIM! sorry if i spoiled that for anyone. Ah my brother is engaged i'm sooooooooo happy. Anywho, once again, thanx everyone for reading this story.

"talking"

'thinking'

And on with the story...

* * *

"Their mistakes were simple ones. Gouki's was over confidence and Kurama…sympathy for his human prey. It's time to take matters into my own hands," Hiei said looking at the gleaming sword.

* * *

Yusuke, Avigayil and Botan were on the Saryaski Jr. High roof talking. Botan got a sailor uniform so she could blend in. 

"I'm going to skip and head to the club to think of a new dance. I heard this new song by 50 Cent from America. I think its called candy store, sugar shop, lollipop store, something with a candy and a shop. I forget," Avigayil stood trying to remember.

"Have fun Avi," Yusuke bid farewell.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! AVIGAYIL URAMESHI!" Kayko screamed as she reached the roof.

"Hello, you must be Kayko. I'm Botan. You just missed Avigayil. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Botan greeted.

"H…hi. Umm how do you know the twins?"

"Oh I work with them."

Yusuke hit Botan in the head, "Shut up. We didn't tell her anything yet."

"Well, I'll be going. Just wanted to know where the two of you were," Kayko said leaving.

* * *

"Stupid Yusuke," Kayko mumbled walking home from school, "Why's he such a jerk." 

Kayko passed a man in black, but didn't pay too much attention. She was so angry at Yusuke for having a girl on the roof. 'I mean, he never has a girl on the roof but me. I'm _his _girl. Wait…where did that come from?' Everything then suddenly became blank for Kayko.

A man in black passed a girl. He took out his sword and slashed her in the forehead. He smirked showing a tiny fang.

* * *

"Avigayil!" Yusuke barged into the club. 

"Yes, oh dear sweet annoying brother of mine?"

"He has Kayko!"

"WHO!" Avigayil tensed up. She loved Kayko like a sister. If anyone dealt with Kayko, they dealt with her too.

"Hiei," Yusuke waited for his sister's reaction. She had none…no wait…her face turned into a scowl.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Yusuke could tell his sister was tired. She was dancing for about two hours or more. Yet, she was determined to get his Kayko back. Wait, what _his_? "Somewhere, on the other side of town, in a warehouse. He wants us to bring the other two items."

"Bring them."

"I have them right here," Botan held them in her hands.

Avigayil didn't even notice her come in, "Let's go."

* * *

'Hmmm. They must be on their way,' Hiei thought, 'I can't wait to see the females detective face,' Hiei had a look on his face that crossed confusion with disgust, 'Where the hell did that come from?'

* * *

The two detectives and assistant bursted threw the door to the warehouse. 

"Hiei get your ass down here right now!" Avigayil demanded.

Hiei teleported into view. His bandana was off showing a third eye on his forehead, "Do you have the items?"

"Right here, now where's Kayko?" Yusuke asked showing the orb and the mirror.

"Good boy. Here's your precious Kayko," Hiei pointed to a limp girl being held by zombie like things.

They pushed Kayko over to Yusuke, who caught her.

"What did you do to those people?" Avigayil asked.

"I'm controlling them with my Jagan Eye."

The zombie-like things pushed Kayko and Yusuke caught her in his arms. He turned her over and saw something on her forehead start to open. It was an eye.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I cut her with the sword and gave her a jagan eye, like mine. She's lucky; it was a lot less painful than what I had. Once the eye is completely open, she'll become a full demon and serve under me."

Botan's hand let out some sort of energy and she put her handover Kayko's head, "Go and fight him. I'll try to stop the eye from opening."

The twins nodded. Yusuke knew this was his fight. He was fighting for Kayko. But Avi was fighting a battle for Kayko and herself. Yusuke knew Avigayil liked Hiei, but Hiei in a way betrayed her. So she was mad and wanted revenge. She would only forgive him after she beat him.

Hiei vanished from sight.

"Coward! Get back here," Avi yelled.

Hiei laughed an evil laugh, "I'm glad you're so enthused. The game will be more exciting this way."

"A game? You think this kicking your ass and saving Kayko is a game?"

Hiei appeared right in front of the twins, "You're a team player. A save the day super hero…I hate people like you," he punched Avigayil in the stomach. He aimed to punch Yusuke in the jaw but he dodged it, just barely.

Hiei swung the sword to get Avi, only missing her by a millimeter. He then swung just as fast attempting to hit Yusuke but missed do to the fact Avigayil punched him in the face.

"Hmmm…I see the jagan is not affecting you. A normal human would have succumbed to it's power by now, but I see the geniuses in Spirit World found two nice picks," Hiei wiped the blood that trickled from his lips, "Looks like I will have to use my full power on you."

Hiei's skin started to become green. His hair stood up more and he began to sprout eyes all over his body.

When his transformation was complete, Hiei started to attack the twins.

'He's faster than before.'

'I was only a millimeter away before death. Now he's defiantly gonna kill me.'

Hiei then started to attack only Avigayil. She tried to defend herself but she couldn't. Hiei punched her right in the gut and she doubled over. Yusuke was a little harder. Hiei summoned his jagan power and created little energy rings that tied Yusuke up. He could barely move.

"Soon you'll have a girlfriend who's a demon and an assistant who's dead."

Yusuke looked over at the tired deity. She was using all her power to save Kayko.

Yusuke was slammed into a pair of boxes.

"Goodbye detective," Hiei lunged his sword towards Yusuke.

"Have to get through me first," Avigayil ran in front of Yusuke blocking Hiei's way.

"If that's the way you wanna die. Fine bitch be stupid."

Avi shut her eyes in fear waiting for the impact, but it never came. Avigayil opened her eyes and found Kurama with the sword in his stomach.

"Kurama," Avi was amazed.

"Kurama you idiot. You ruined the whole thing," Hiei whined slapping his forehead.

Kurama put his hand on the blade and pulled the sword out, "I owed the two of you for saving my mother."

"No problem," Yusuke replied.

Kurama threw some blood at Hiei's jagan eye, "That should slow him down a tiny bit."

"Have fun Yusuke," Avi would let Yusuke beat Hiei up. After all, it was his fight.

Yusuke was released and started to beat Hiei up. But after five minutes the table turned.

Yusuke was cornered. He saw Avigayil pointing to the mirror.

"Spirit Gun!"

Hiei jumped in the air and dodged it.

"What a waste of time. That was the best you can do?"

Suddenly Hiei was hit in the back and knocked down.

"Yup the best I can do."

"Glad some of my tutoring you paid off," Avigayil smiled.

"Yusuke get the antidote," Botan told him.

"Right," Yusuke went and grabbed the antidote from the hilt of the sword and poured it into Kaykos mouth.

"Hopefully she won't remember much."

Avigayil walked over to Hiei's unconscious body, 'I forgive you,' she smirked.

Yusuke noticed her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Avi…I…I thought this was a stupid crush but-"

"It is Yusuke it is. I can't like a stupid criminal."

"But still, it looks like it's not…and you just can't Avi…you can't."

"I know…I know."

"Ok, I'm taking Kayko home."

"Kay."

After Yusuke left, Avi just admired Hiei. Before she left, she took two fingers, kissed them and placed them on Hiei's lips. She left with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

:Next day on the roof with Yusuke, Botan and Avigayil: 

"How did you beat Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Well with Avi pointing to the mirror, I remembered light bouncers off of mirrors, so I fired my spirit gun and it worked," Yusuke answered.

"And if it didn't work?"

"Avi could have shot him. Right Avi?"

Avigayil was a little farther away looking up at the sky. She only nodded her head yes.

"So it was only out of pure luck you won?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey what happened to Koenma?"

"Well, his father found out about everything because he noticed a blood stain on the sword. We fixed the mirror. It shattered against your spirit gun."

"So, what was his punishment?"

"Oh the usual, one hundred spankings."

"Koenma gets spankings? Hey Avi you hear that? Koenma gets spankings," Yusuke laughed.

Avigayil inwardly sighed, 'Hiei.'

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who read this story and reveiwed. I have no idea when the next story will come out. But it will be the rando/ genkai tournament saga. I also have an idea. I'm in the middle of writing a new yy hstroy seperate from the current saga i'm writing. I would like your opinon. The story takes place in high school. they're all freshmen. They're all still sd's too. No mission. they're just in high school. the series has ended but they're still young. I'm thinking i'll make it like another saga. one for frosh year, one for sophmore, junior and one big ass one for senior. everystory a pairing will take place and all of this other junk. there will be one or two missions in each story. but it will only last for like 2 chapters. just review and tell me what you think. 

Forgive me for this rambling and for ending it like this. I wanted Avi's last thought to be about Hiei.

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi


End file.
